


Taylor at Winslow North

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It takes a while for Taylor to adjust to the new way of doing things at Winslow when the school year starts. But, in the end, she finds it so very rewarding. Now only does the school stop the bullying, they even help her become a new, better her.





	1. New School Rules

  
Taylor was still getting used to the changes at Winslow. She hadn’t ever really expected for the school to do anything about her bullying. And when she had dared to let herself dream that something _would_ happen, she had never thought it would be on this scale.  
  
Honestly, so much had changed that Taylor wasn’t sure it was actually related to her. For instance, the school uniforms. Yes, Emma and her jackals had torn into Taylor over what she wearing. But Taylor had known that would happen no matter what she or they were wearing, even if all of them had been wearing uniforms. And yet, uniforms were now the standard here.  
  
And they weren’t uniforms like Taylor had ever seen before. Sure, the skirt that Taylor was wearing was the red and black plaid pattern that seemed standard for school uniforms. But Taylor was pretty certain that skirts were supposed to go further down than her upper thighs. Unless Taylor made sure to keep her legs pressed together whenever she was sitting down, she would be flashing her (school-regulated) panties at the teacher.  
  
At least the tube top was a lot better. For Taylor at least. For girls with actual breasts (and Taylor was getting a _very_ good idea of the actual cup sizes for the other girls at Winslow) they were a lot worse. At least the tops were stretchy enough to accommodate even the biggest of breasts. It still meant that Taylor’s shoulders and midriff were bared, both of which were firsts for her. Also, the top sat so low on her chest that if Taylor had any breasts to speak of, she’d be showing a whole lot of cleavage.  
  
Taylor stepped to one side to let a group of giggling seniors move past her. And she made sure to move well to one side. The way those girls were swinging their hips, if Taylor had stayed too close to them, she’d have been knocked to the floor. And yet, Taylor wouldn’t have minded that too much.  
  
After all, if she was knocked to the floor now, it was because those girls hadn’t seen her. Whereas before, it would be because Sophia had thought it funny. Taylor smiled to herself, a hard little smile without much humor in it.  
  
Sophia had been just as slow adjusting to the new rules at Winslow as Taylor had been. But for her, it had a lot more consequences than having to spend half an hour accepting that this was real. Maybe Taylor should go visit Sophia over lunch. Not to taunt her or anything (that would end up with Taylor getting punished too) but just to bask in the knowledge that justice had finally caught up with Emma and all the rest of them.  
  
But right now Taylor had to get to class. Clutching her book bag in front of her to try and hide some of the skin she was showing, Taylor walked down the hall and stepped into math class. Mr. Quinlan was already at the front of the classroom, watching Taylor and a few other girls file in.  
  
Just like Winslow itself had undergone a revamping, so had Mr. Quinlan. So had most of the other teachers, too. Mr. Quinlan had lost twenty pounds and twenty years, looking like a fit man in his thirties. Ditto for the other teachers. Either they had already looked young and vigorous, or else they had all joined some amazingly effective exercise program over the summer.  
  
“Alright, settle down girls,” Mr. Quinlan said. The class quickly quieted and looked up at him.  
  
That was another weird thing. Winslow had been split in two, with Taylor being in Winslow North. Winslow South was just across the road, and was where roughly ninety percent of the boys went, just as ninety percent of the girls went to Winslow North. Taylor had no idea where the city had gotten enough money for it. Or how they had managed to build it over the summer.  
  
But they had, and, honestly, Taylor was kind of glad for it. As bad as it was comparing her body to all of the other girls (and the uniforms meant Taylor could _very accurately_ compare her body to other girls) at least there weren’t many boys around to leer at her. And a surprising proportion of the boys that were at Winslow North were wearing the same uniform as Taylor. The ones who weren’t had enough muscles on them to make Taylor’s mouth water as she watched them walk around in a thin, open shirt.  
  
Mr. Quinlan started the lesson, and Taylor opened her math book to the appropriate page. Looking down, she picked up a pencil. It was so _nice_ to be able to do her schoolwork without getting harassed. Even if the nature of the problems seemed different from before.  


  1. _If Lisa sucks three cocks every minute and Megan sucks four cocks every minute, how long will it take for them to have sucked an equal amount of cocks, assuming that Lisa starts out five cocks ahead? Show your work on the provided graph._



  
It was a weird question, but still less embarrassing than English class. Taylor _loved_ English, due to all the reading that happened in it. But books like _Lady Canterbury’s Lover_ seemed a bit, um, advanced for high school. Then again, it fit in perfectly for the exercises the class did.  
  
Taylor shifted in her seat, remembering what had happened just half an hour ago in English. She had thought that writing down the sexual kinks she would like to explore was embarrassing enough. But then the entire class had put their lists in a big bowl and grabbed a new one. And then Taylor had to write three sentences for each of the five kinks on the list she had gotten. She’d been forced to ask Ms. Hernandez what ‘Pulling a Boston Rover’ meant, and the entire class had heard the explanation.  
  
Still, at least there hadn’t been Emma or any of her friends to take that and say something insulting about Taylor to the laughter of the rest of the class. So Taylor had to say it was an unambiguous improvement. Just like math was; the oddness of the new story questions were nothing compared to actually getting the chance to do the work in peace.  
  
The class wrapped up a few minutes before the bell said it officially did, leaving the students free. Most of the girls clustered around Mr. Quinlan or the one boy in the class. Taylor smirked to herself as two of them leaned forward to show off their boobs at the same time, and hit their heads against each other.  
  
Glancing around, Taylor saw that six of the girls who weren’t trying to get the men in the room to notice them had paired off into three groups. And all three of them were making out, sitting on each other’s laps and kissing. Taylor sighed. While she was no longer exactly a social outcast, she still wasn’t good enough friends with anyone in the school to have someone to do that with. The most she had gotten was from a pair that had wanted a third party to be with them.  
  
Taylor flushed. She could still remember what it had felt like to kiss Ros… a. Right, Rosa, probably, since she was Hispanic. What it had felt like to kiss her, feeling the short girl’s firm lips press against Taylor’s. But Taylor had yet to get the courage up to ask Rosa and Lily if they could do that again, and they weren’t in this class anyways. So Taylor just sat at her desk, glad that the school had replaced the old metal chairs with something that didn’t feel quite so cold against bare skin.  
  
Her thoughts wandering, Taylor wondered what electives she should sign up for. The school had come up with some new ones over the summer, and Taylor didn’t know that much about them. Maybe she should talk to a guidance counselor to get some more information about them. Or wait the rest of the school year to see what the gossip mill had to say about them.  
  
Since Taylor was only a sophomore (and still unsure about how to actually spell that), her schedule was still more or less set by the school guidelines. There’d be more freedom next year to pick what electives she wanted, and even more as a senior. Taylor wasn’t sure what classes she would take then, but she supposed she still had a whole year to decide. And a whole year to watch the juniors and seniors to get a better idea.  
  
And it was pretty easy to tell what electives some of them were on. The girls in the Latex Study program were pretty obvious, walking down the hallways squeaking inside their full-body latex suits. Taylor wondered what she would look like in one of their outfits. Almost completely covered with black or pink or white latex, everything hidden except her hair, her eyes and her mouth, all day long.  
  
That was certainly a thought. And, Taylor realized, it would neatly solve the problem of how unattractive she was. If her entire body was covered with latex, the fact that her face was no delight wouldn’t be very visible. Hell, she brightened up, she could stuff the chest of the latex suit and nobody could tell that she hadn’t had a growth spurt.  
  
Or maybe Taylor should sign up for Home Eq. Less because Taylor was fond of learning how to be a housewife, and more because that class spent a lot of time learning to cook, and Taylor enjoyed eating. She was a bit concerned with how, uh, _odd_ , the girls in the class were, even with school only have been started for a week.  
  
Julia, one of Emma’s hanger-on’s and Taylor’s bullies, for instance, had joined the class. And she seemed… _different_ now. She never seemed to look anyone in the eyes anymore, always staring down whenever they were talking. The submissiveness seemed like quite the change.  
  
Taylor’s rambling thoughts were cut off as the bell rang, signaling lunch. Taylor joined the crush of girls trying to get out of the classroom. She blushed as somebody grabbed her ass. At first she thought it was just an accidental brush, just like her hand had ran along someone’s bare (soft, warm) stomach. Then the hand squeezed down, getting a good grope in before leaving.  
  
Frowning, Taylor looked back, trying to guess who had done that. But there were too many people moving too quickly, bringing her along. She didn’t have a clue who had done it. Sighing, Taylor shrugged and did her best to forget about it. After all, Mr. Wu, the health teacher, had said that getting groped and catcalled were signs of how much people appreciated women’s bodies. Taylor had found that odd, trying to remember something someone had said about that sort of thing. But the memory hadn’t come, so she decided to listen to what her teacher had told her.  
  
And now it was time for lunch. Well, it was lunchtime, but Taylor had something she wanted to do before she ate. She should check up on Sophia.  
  
Climbing the stairs to the third floor, Taylor stepped into the administration suite, an absolute warren of small offices and short hallways. She got lost on her first attempt, opening a door just in time to see Mrs. Harding, the guidance counselor bent over a desk with a student behind her. Taylor couldn’t see what exactly the student was doing to make Mrs. Harding have such red cheeks, and she didn’t stick around to find out. Quickly closing the door, she tried again.  
This time, Taylor managed it. Opening the door, she smiled to herself as she saw Sophia. The black girl must have only just gotten here and would have to spend the rest of lunch up here while Taylor got to eat food and maybe even talk with some other people.  
  
Sophia, on the other hand, would be spending the entire lunch period up here. And would be for the next week, according to what Taylor had been told.  
  
Taylor heard the buzz of the vibrator as soon as she opened the door. Stepping inside and closing it behind her, Taylor smiled as she took in the sight before her. After so long of the trio making Taylor’s life hell, the sight of Sophia was sweeter than wine.  
  
Sophia was the only student in the room, though there were enough chairs for a dozen students. And they were just chairs, no desks attached. Tucked underneath each of them was a prong that could be extended, like the one Sophia was sitting on had been.  
  
Sophia was wearing the same uniform as Taylor, though her black skin amply showed just how thin the weave in the tube top really was. And she wore her thigh-high stockings at a different length than Taylor. Other than that, the only difference between the two girls was that Sophia’s skirt was flipped up and her panties were pulled to one side. But since the vibrator taped to Sophia’s clit needed to be, well, taped to Sophia’s clit, it was obvious why that had happened.  
  
Taylor didn’t think Sophia knew she had entered the room and it was easy to see why. The headset Sophia was wearing covered her eyes and her ears was probably doing a very good job at keeping her out of it, to say nothing of the vibrator that was going between her legs. Taylor supposed that the dildo that was waiting between Sophia’s legs would make her even more distracted, whenever it was raised up to enter her folds.  
  
Taylor wondered what Sophia was listening and watching. Whatever it was, it was making her drool, a line of saliva extending down from her chin to pool on her black breast. Then she saw her lips moving. Kneeling down, Taylor put her ear level with Sophia’s mouth.  
  
“I’ve been a bad girl.”  
“Bad girl’s get spanked.”  
“I should be a good girl.”  
“Good girls get cummies.”  
  
Sophia’s voice was so quiet Taylor could barely make it out. She didn’t think Sophia knew she was speaking. Taylor had to wonder what on earth Sophia could be watching to make her saw that.  
  
She looked around, and saw a computer monitor at the teacher’s desk at the front of the room. Trotting up to it, she started poking buttons, curious about what kind of discipline watching videos was supposed to be.  
  
Taylor must have done something right, since the computer flickered to life, a cascade of sounds and pictures coming out of it. Taylor glanced down at them. At least, she planned to just glance at them. But her gaze stayed there, even as her eyes lost focus. A spiral was reflected in the lenses of her glasses.  
  
_Be a good student_  
Be a good girl  
  
There was a shot of a pretty girl in an even skimpier uniform smiling at the camera.  
  
_Others know best_  
Do what you’re told  
  
Another schoolgirl on her knees, licking her lips and looking at a group of older men.  
  
_Learn lots_  
  
Taylor looked away blinking.  
  
_Suck cock_  
  
She was feeling embarrassed, and she wasn’t sure why. Taylor didn’t even notice her lips flattening out into a line from the pursing she had been doing. Shaking her head, Taylor closed down the program, not seeing anything more than a few disconnected flashes.  
  
Taylor walked back to Sophia and looked back down at her. This time, she noticed the stiff, pink nipples jutting out from the former bully’s chest. Obviously Sophia was learning a lot from the punishment.  
  
Taylor still thought it was, uh, _unorthodox_ , but if it worked, it worked. Not that Taylor’s approval was needed. After all, her superior- her teachers had decided to do this. That had to mean it was right. Taylor thought her life would be a lot better if she remembered that.  
  
Patting Sophia on the head, and not getting a response, Taylor left the discipline room. This was her lunch break, after all, and she was hungry.  
  
And lunch was actually something to look forward to now. Winslow was providing free lunches to all the students, so Taylor rarely bothered to bring a bagged meal anymore. And the food was even good! A lot of fresh fruit, too. Ripe, juicy peaches and fresh bananas were the main feature, and Taylor honestly enjoyed eating them. It seemed like every day she bit into a tasty peach, letting the sweet juice fill her mouth and run down her chin.  
  
Of course, some of the girls preferred more meat in their diet. In the cafeteria, Taylor couldn’t look around without seeing a group or two of them. Three or four girls, all on their knees in front of some guy. Who usually looked like he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
Taylor had never gotten close enough to see any actual details of what was happening, but it wasn’t as if she needed to. Those girls were obviously blowing some guy, and the teachers and staff didn’t do anything about it. Of course, Taylor reminded herself, if they didn’t care about that, then Taylor shouldn’t either. She should just do what she was told.  
  
After a healthy, tasty lunch, Taylor was full of energy. And just in time, since her next class was gym. On her way there, Taylor saw Emma walking the opposite way. Even knowing that things were different now, Taylor still hunched up, glaring defensively at her former friend. But Emma didn’t seem to notice her. Instead, the redhead was giggling to herself as she looked down at her pink smartphone.  
  
Glancing down as she passed by, Taylor saw some spirals and flashing images of schoolgirls dressed and acting like real sluts- _how all girls should behave_.  
  
Taylor only realized she had stopped walking and was staring at Emma’s bouncing rear when the girl behind her bumped into her. Blinking, Taylor started walking again. She wasn’t sure why she had stopped. But she had to have a reason, surely. Taylor wondered what it had been.  
  
She hadn’t remembered it by the time she got to gym. Gym was yet another of the things that had improved at Winslow. Last year, Taylor had only been in the class for two weeks before dropping out. That was as long as it had taken for her to understand just what Emma could do to her in the locker room. Taylor flushed with remembered anger and shame at the memories.  
  
Thankfully, that was all far behind Taylor now, and should never be coming back. Now, Taylor found she really enjoyed gym. Especially, she thought with a blush, the showers all the girls took afterwards.  
  
Taylor was becoming more accepting of the fact that she was bisexual. It was something she hadn’t even thought of before coming back to Winslow for her sophomore year. But she couldn’t even begin to deny it now. Taylor had found herself enjoying the sight of her fellow students in their tube tops and skirts more and more, just in the first day.  
  
And on the second day of school, when they had actually used the locker rooms? Taylor had gotten very wet, very quick. Of course, she wasn’t the only one. A good half of the girls there had been staring around at the naked female bodies on display, mouths open and thighs pressed together.  
  
So, for that matter, had been the two guys in the class. There were so few boys at Winslow now that it had been decided it wasn’t worth it to assign a separate locker room just for them. Instead, they changed and showered with the girls. Taylor had heard the few girls assigned to the _other_ Winslow did the same, just with reversed genders. She imagined they would have been just as awestruck as the boys here were.  
  
Thankfully, the coach, Miss Waldrop had been very understanding. While she had chivved them out into the gym proper, she had also ended class early and sent everyone back to the showers. And joined them, for that matter. Taylor hadn’t known women could have that much muscle. But it had looked really good on her, especially once the shower’s water had started running over her.  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure if that had been her first lesbian experience. After all, she hadn’t cum, and had only touched another girl’s breasts. But it had felt nice, and the part of gym Taylor looked to the most now was taking a shower with all the other girls.  
  
And, of course, one of the reasons she liked it so much was that everybody was so _nice_. Taylor had even gotten complimented on her figure! And the girl, Cho, hadn’t even been mocking her. She had sounded utterly sincere as she told Taylor how nice her small breasts looked on her slender frame. Taylor had only managed to jerkily nod when she had heard that, for the obvious reason that it was hard to talk well when a cute Chinese girl was teasing her nipples into pointy little stubs.  
  
Of course, the shower was still forty-five minutes away. For now, Taylor had the rest of gym class to do. And, while it wasn’t as fun as the showers, Taylor still enjoyed it. For one, she knew she was out of shape, and needed some exercise to fix it, although Winslow’s new diet was helping with that as well.  
  
The athletics program was just as new as most of the rest of Winslow, but Taylor didn’t think too much about it. It wasn’t as if she had much to compare it too beyond what she had picked up in movies, anyways. Why _shouldn’t_ sports be done in tight, white t-shirts and red shorts that barely covered the ass and nothing more?  
  
“Okay, class,” Miss Waldrop said once all the girls were assembled. Most of them were paying attention, except for when they were glancing and blushing at each other and the shirtless guys in the class. “Today we’ll be doing wrestling. First of all, I’ll need two volunteers to show the appropriate moves off on. Then all of you can split into pairs and practice.”  
  
Ten minutes later, Taylor was blushing heavily as she stared at her partner, Jose. What were the odds of her getting assigned to one of the two guys in the entire class? And he was handsome too! Although Taylor had to admit that she was finding almost everyone attractive nowadays. And not just attractive in the ‘yes, they’re good-looking’ sense. More the ‘I want to kiss them’ sense.  
  
Of course, given what wrestling moves Miss Waldrop had shown, kissing wasn’t on the table. But given the emphasis she had put on boob grabs, maybe Taylor was lucky. The guy might go all over her chest looking for her breast before he found it. Taylor wasn’t sure how she felt about that. The funny heat in her lower belly didn’t mean anything.  
  
“Shall we get started?” Jose asked. He was already half-crouched, his hands spread out. He was smiling as he ran his eyes up and down Taylor’s body. And his hands would probably be following.  
  
“Okay,” Taylor said, still not sure how good of an idea this was. But she had been told to do it, and Taylor was a good girl. That meant she should do what she was told.  
  
Also, while Jose was feeling her up, hopefully Taylor would be feeling him up in turn. Unless, and Taylor’s cheeks darkened even as she denied thinking it, he was good enough to stay on top and keep Taylor face down on the mat, hands behind her back as he used hold after hold on her. That would really be, uh, _bad_. Because Miss Waldrop might think she wasn’t giving it her all. Right, that was it.  
  
So Taylor promised herself that she was going to give it her all. No matter how it, or her, ended up. Leaning forward, Taylor matched Jose’s pose. She was going to do it.  
  
Half an hour later, Taylor could still feel the warmth of Jose’s cum on her lower back, even with the hot water of the shower pounding down on her. Taylor’s cheeks were red with embarrassment, but her legs were spread a bit farther apart then they needed to be. And the wetness between her thighs wasn’t all from the water running down her.  
  
Wrestling had really been, uh, something. Taylor had quickly ended up underneath Jose, despite her determination. And then, she still blushed to think about it, Miss Waldrop had dropped by to remind both of them of what the victor got.  
  
Jose had already been hard, and Taylor had already been squirming, feeling him pressing against her rear just as, in turn, her face was pressed against the wrestling mat. But then Jose had pulled his shorts down and let his full length slap against Taylor’s butt. Taylor had stiffened, feeling the hot rod pressed against her shorts, and even slipping underneath the bottom of her shirt.  
  
And then Jose had started thrusting, rubbing his dick against her. Taylor had stayed put. After all, she had lost the match, and her teacher had told her that this was what happened to losers. Looking around the gym, Taylor had seen that was true. In the girl on girl pairings, the loser’s leg was getting ground against by the winner, shorts pulled down to grind bare pussies against the legs.  
  
Taylor had been quite surprised when Jose came. Mostly by how _much_ he came. It felt like her entre back had been covered in cum as he shot out jet after jet of his seed. Since he had still been underneath Taylor’s shirt, the cum had landed on her bare skin, and then soaked into the thin t-shirt, gluing it to her body.  
  
Taylor hadn’t been given a chance to clean up before her next match, with a girl named Megan. She had lost that one too, and ended up on her back, feeling the cum press against her skin as Megan humped her thigh.  
  
And now Taylor was in the shower, wondering if she had time to get herself off before the class ended. Some of the other girls weren’t wondering that, and were actually doing it. The sound of running water was underlaid with the moans of Taylor’s classmates, who had started touching themselves before they had even finished disrobing for the shower.  
  
Taylor decided she still wasn’t ready for public masturbation, even if half of her classmates were doing it. Anyways, there was only one more class left in the day. Then she could ride home and blow off some steam.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Taylor’s shoulder was slapped with some flying hair as the girl next to her doubled over in orgasm. The look on her face was almost enough to make Taylor reconsider. But no, it was too late. If Taylor had started fingering herself right away, maybe she could have cum. But if she started now, she’d just end up frustrated.  
  
Getting dressed, Taylor headed to the last class of the day. Linguistics. Yet another new class, since the Winslow of last year hadn’t had the money to hire a single foreign language teacher. But now every girl in the school was required to spend at least one class period learning how to be a cunning linguist.  
  
Taylor couldn’t remember exactly what language she was learning in the class. But her jaw always felt sore on the way back home, so she supposed she had to be learning _something_. Stepping into the classroom, Taylor glanced at the line of teaching aids at the front of the room. They looked a lot like Jose’s shaft, though in a lot more different sizes.  
  
Sitting down, Taylor only realized she had let her legs fall apart when the teacher, Mr. Andrews, started smiling. Taylor groaned inwardly. It was so hard to remember that she was flashing people her thong if she didn’t keep her legs pressed together! Oh well, since he had already seen so much, there was no reason to start hiding her barely-covered pussy. Taylor let her legs stay spread as more of the class filed in.  
  
Just over an hour later, Taylor was relaxing on the bus ride home. And it was a _very_ relaxing ride. Wherever the school district had gotten all the money for everything else seemed to have run out by the time they turned to the school buses. The yellow buses jolted and shuddered even when parked. Not that Taylor minded that much.  
  
She had no idea how it had happened, but the bus vibrated at exactly the right frequency and power to make it feel really, really good. All Taylor had to do was pull her underwear to one side and press her pussy against the plastic seat. And then, up through it, came the most wonderful kind of vibrations.  
  
Taylor clutched the seat back in front of her as she used the bus as a way to masturbate. And she wasn’t the only one doing so. The air was filled with the high-pitched cries of teenage girls as they humped against the seats, seeking their own release. Some of them were even helping each other out, fingers between another girl’s legs.  
  
Taylor’s nipples were stiff inside her tube top and her eyes were screwed closed as she ground against the plastic. She felt so wonderful, like her entire body was melting. As Taylor felt the lust inside her rise and rise, one thought was circling around her head, even as it got steadily pushed farther and farther to the edges of her mind.  
  
Taylor was enjoying the new school year.


	2. A Satisfying School Day

  
Taylor idly shifted her weight from side to side. It was pretty boring, waiting for her turn at the nurse’s office. She didn’t know why the school had decided to send an entire class at a time to get their monthly checkups, but meant that there was a whole lot of standing around doing nothing while one girl at a time was examined.  
  
Although, Taylor thought, looking to the side, some girls were quite capable of finding their own entertainment. Julia and Charlotte had started making out with each other, thighs pressing against each other’s crotches as they kissed and groped each other. And they weren’t the only girls having some fun as they waited for their check-up. Almost everybody except Taylor was doing something fun, even if it was just masturbating to the sight of other girls going hot and heavy with each other.  
  
And why shouldn’t Taylor join in? She honestly couldn’t think of a reason. She was only friends with a few girls in this class period, and they had already started making out before Taylor had gotten to them. Since she hadn’t felt up for a threesome, she had just stayed back and watched hands dip underneath clothing, not even masturbating to the hot, sexy sight.  
  
But there was no reason she shouldn’t, Taylor decided. Everybody else was either masturbating or making out, and nobody would care if she joined in. She let her hand slide underneath the big belt that the school called her uniform’s miniskirt. She hissed through her teeth as she felt her fingers press against the school-regulation thong.  
  
“Taylor Hebert?”  
  
Taylor jumped like she had sat on a live wire. Whipping her hand out from her skirt, she turned around to look at the school nurse, Mr. James. He smiled at her, making Taylor flush a bit. She could see one of her classmates stepping out of the office behind him, with a glow on her cheeks and wiping her mouth clean of something white.  
  
“If you could step inside?”  
  
Taylor followed him into the office, closing the glass door behind her. She sat down on the chair offered, remembering after a few seconds to close her legs so he couldn’t look at her panties.  
  
“How have you been, Taylor?” Mr. James asked, glancing between her and his clipboard, which must have had her medical history on it.  
  
“Fine, sir,” Taylor answered promptly. “I’ve been taking the birth control pills every day, and doing the training to get me used to deepthroating dicks.”  
  
“Good!” Mr. James said, his white teeth glittering in his dark face. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll make sure to check that during the examination. But why don’t we start out with the physical?”  
  
“Okay,” Taylor said, tugging at her official Winslow North tube top. Through the glass door, she could see that Tina, the previous girl, had sunk to her knees in front of one of the masturbating girls, who was now watching Taylor.  
  
Taylor quickly stripped out of her clothes, standing naked in front of the nurse. His warms hands descended on her, giving her a through examination. Taylor shivered in delight, feeling the skilled hand wandering over her body.  
  
“This is all looking very good,” Mr. James said as he slowly slid a finger in and out of Taylor’s wet pussy. “It’s good to see that your keeping the appropriate level of arousal. Are you this horny all the time?”  
  
“No sir,” Taylor responded. “I was excited watching my classmates, so I’m not normally this wet.”  
  
“That’s alright,” Mr. James reassured her. “Just so long as you spend most of your day horny.”  
  
“Oh, I do,” Taylor nodded, reassuring him. His finger was still going in and out of her and was turning into a delicious distraction. “I use the dildo the school gave me before I go to school and before bed, every single day.”  
  
“Good to hear,” Mr. James said. “It sounds like you’re following all of Winslow North’s Health and Enjoyment guidelines perfectly. Just one last thing to check.”  
  
Taylor knew what that was. She smiled a bit, glad for the chance to suck the nurse’s cock. There was something so _nice_ about having a big dick inside her mouth and going down her throat, making it hard to breathe as she bobbed up and down. She was glad the school had shown her how fun sex could be.  
  
Then Taylor’s face fell. Instead of unzipping his pants, Mr. James instead opened a drawer and pulled out a dildo. It was a _big_ dildo, sure, but it wasn’t what Taylor had been looking forward too.  
  
Mr. James saw her expression and chuckled. He shook his head as he cleaned the toy and handed it over to Taylor. Taylor looked down at the purple shaft, doing her best not to pout.  
  
“Sorry, Taylor, but Tina needed a checkup of that too. So until I recover a bit, you girls will just have to use this,” he said, giving Taylor a smile that made her forget about her disappointment.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor said, reaching out and grabbing the dildo.  
  
Opening her mouth, she slowly started sliding the dildo inside her. She had gotten a lot of training for this. She was sure that she could do it.  
  
Taylor closed her eyes, shutting out everything else. The nurse watching her, all of her sexy classmates on the other side of the door, everything but taking as much of this fake cock as she could. It was a good thing she had applied herself to the deepthroat and blowjob lessons, she thought.  
  
Taking the cock in her mouth was easy enough. The tricky portion started when it was time to enter her throat. Taylor still had a bit of a gag reflex left, which she hadn’t been able to completely train out of herself yet. Relaxing as much as she could, she let the dildo slowly, smoothly, slide downwards, filling her throat up.  
  
Taylor only stopped when all nine inches of the cock were inside her mouth. Breathing, barely, through her nose, she looked up at Mr. James. She could feel the base of the dildo pressing against her lips. Taylor ran her hand along her neck, feeling her throat bulging outwards from the shaft filling it.  
  
Mr. James smiled at her. And the smile grew even bigger as Taylor started to fuck her throat with the dildo, sliding the shaft up and down, though never actually leaving her throat. Taylor’s pussy started to get wet, associating a cock in her mouth with fingers or a toy or another cock in her pussy.  
  
Taylor fucked her own mouth for a minute or two, before finally drawing the shaft back out. She coughed, rubbing her throat and feeling a bit raspy. Well, ‘blowjob voice’ was a pretty common occurrence at the school and nobody would remark on it.  
  
“It looks like you really have been practicing, Taylor,” Mr. James said proudly. Taylor noticed his cock stirring in his pants. She guessed that the next girl in here wouldn’t have to use a toy. “Now, I think there’s only one thing left to discuss before I send you on your way.”  
  
“Yes sir?” Taylor asked, pressing her legs together. She was going to have to masturbate as soon as she got done with this check-up.  
  
“Would you like to improve your body?” Mr. James asked, sitting down. “Both Winslow North and South offer a lot of products to improve the bodies of the young men and women who attend. If you’d like bigger breasts or puffier lips, or such, I have a wide variety of pills, creams and injections to help you look like the preferred you.”  
  
Taylor thought it over. She was as flat as a board, and not likely to get much bigger. And the new school uniform meant that her lack of a chest really stood out. On the other hand, a lot of the girls with bigger breasts complained a lot about how heavy their boobs could get and that they spent so much time at school topless. Taylor was topless or completely naked just as often, but with her (to be generous) small chest, she never suffered any pain over it. But she could still get bigger, and not go to the DD and up cups a lot of girls were getting.  
  
And that wasn’t even touching on the lips Mr. James had mentioned. Big, puffy, eye-catching lips were certainly the style around school lately. And also the punishment for some girls. Girls who talked back or got in frequent arguments got a pretty big pair of puffy lips, to the extent they couldn’t talk without having a heavy lisp. But there was a big gap between Emma’s (and oh, that sight had been oh so sweet for Taylor) pink-coated lips she could barely talk with, and Taylor’s, which could be accurately compared to two thin pencil lines.  
  
“Can I think it over?” Taylor said. “I’m just not sure.”  
  
“Of course,” Mr. James said, nodding. “Body enhancement is entirely your choice. If you’re finding yourself unsure, why don’t you visit the school counselor? He could help you decide what your body should look like.”  
  
“Okay,” Taylor said, standing up. She got dressed, feeling the tube top, miniskirt and thong settle onto her body. “Thank you.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Mr. James said with another easy smile. “I’m always here for any student.”  
  
Taylor left the room practically buzzing with energy. As Julia was called in, she quickly debated if she should go grab the now free Charlotte. Instead, Taylor decided it would be better to thoroughly examine the idea of her with a new set of sexy features. _Thoroughly_ examine.  
  
Taylor leaned against a wall and hiked her skirt up. There were still enough girls who needed their checkup that Taylor was sure she could finish her ‘considerations’ in time before Social Studies started.  
  
Half an hour later, Taylor settled into her seat, well-satisfied. She had gotten herself to orgasm, and decided that she would talk to the counselor about changing her body. It couldn’t hurt just to talk about it, surely.  
  
But that would have to wait until lunch, or maybe once school ended. Now, it was time to learn. Or at least to be in the Social Studies classroom, which was supposed to be the same thing.  
  
They watched a lot of videos in Social Studies. Taylor could never remember what was in them, but she got good enough grades on the tests about them she supposed it didn’t matter. Of course, it wasn’t all watching movies. There was an essay Taylor would be turning in at the end of next week, for instance. It was on the proper role of women when surrounded by a lot of strange men, and how best to make them like her.  
  
Taylor hadn’t finished the essay yet. Part of that was that she still had a week and half left to go. But there was also the problem that she wasn’t sure how a woman (or teenage girl) _should_ make a lot of men like her really quickly.  
  
There were so many ways to do that, and so many different variations on _like_. For instance, there was dressing skimpy. Maybe even skimpier than Winslow’s school uniform. That would get guys to at least be interested in her. But there was a difference between interest and liking somebody.  
  
Taylor was thinking she was going to have to settle on a blowbang, or maybe something more. It had been hammered into her again and again, how much guys liked getting their dick sucked. And that sucking dick should feel good for a woman, too. So maybe that was the answer.  
  
On the other hand, unless it was a very small group of men, doing that could take a long, long time. So maybe a gangbang was best. That way, the hypothetical woman could take care of a lot more men a lot more quickly.  
  
It was so tough to decide. Taylor had complained about that to her teacher, Ms. Clock. The Arabian woman had been sympathetic to her plight, and had suggested a way for her to decide. A group of male students from Winslow South would have come over, and Taylor could practice her ideas on them.  
  
Taylor thought that could be pretty tiring, especially since she would have to try each of her three methods on three groups. On the other hand, Taylor was proud of how well her grades were doing, and didn’t want to give her A up just because it would be hard to write a essay.  
  
She would probably talk to Ms. Clock after class, she thought. And ask her to talk to her counterpart at Winslow South to set up the meeting. Taylor hoped that the guys sent over would be cute, though the idea that somebody shouldn’t be denied sex just because of their body had been drilled into her head over and over again.  
  
As soon as all the girls (and the singular, increasingly feminine, guy) had sat down in their seats, Ms. Clock stood up. She was so short, she was barely taller standing than sitting, but nobody ever commented on that fact. At least, not while she was in earshot.  
  
“Good morning class,” she said, looking at us. “Today we will be watching a film on the merits of doing what authority figures tell you for the first half hour of class. For the last twenty minutes, you all will be filling out a worksheet on what you saw. Are there any questions?”  
  
Everybody, including Taylor, shook their heads. They knew what to expect from these videos. Or, as Taylor thought, they at least knew what to do. She’d asked around, and nobody could remember any details of the videos either. They could all remember what the message of the video was, just like Taylor, and knew that it was important that they did what they were told. But nothing else, even the gender of the narrator.  
  
Taylor wondered if she should be more worried about that. After all, memory gaps like that should be worrying. But it was hard for her to work up the effort to care. After all, it was a school supplied video. And the school was an authority figure over Taylor. And she was supposed to trust authority.  
  
Taylor knew that even without watching the video. It wasn’t something she had always known. Far from it! But over the past school year, she had come to accept that school could be a safe place, somewhere she could learn and feel comfortable.  
  
And, of course, get some second-hand vengeance on her tormentors. Taylor hadn’t done anything to Emma, Sophia and Madison, nothing more than giving them nasty looks. But oh, how they had all paid. They just hadn’t learned quickly enough that the school wasn’t going to look the other way anymore.  
  
Taylor could still remember the time she had walked in on Sophia getting punished. She had looked so vulnerable, tied up in that chair, watching that video. And that had only been the start of things.  
  
Winslow had a whole new system of punishments for girls who broke the rules. Pretty ironic punishments, at that. Emma, for instance, had made enough bitchy, nasty remarks about Taylor that she had really gotten the heavy end of the stick.  
  
After she kept on insulting Taylor whenever her early punishments expired and the ring gag was taken off, the school had stepped up their intervention programs. Taylor hadn’t gotten to actually watch the punishments happen, but she _had_ been in the same room as the principal told Emma what would happen to her.  
  
Taylor thought Emma was a lot nice now with her new, bubblegum pink, puffy lips. Still not anybody Taylor would ever want to spend any time with, but still nicer. And quieter. She could still kind of talk, but it sure was funny to hear her try to say anything around those fat cockpillows she was sporting now.  
  
And Emma seemed to have learned her lesson. She didn’t try to insult Taylor anymore, or even get her cronies to do so. Maybe that was because she couldn’t make her insults understood, but Taylor didn’t care. She didn’t interact with Taylor anymore, and that was as much as Taylor wanted from her former best friend.  
  
As for Sophia, she had learned from what had happened to Emma. And she had learned all the wrong lessons, thereby confirming Taylor’s estimate of her intelligence. She had tried to pick one on of the few boys at Winslow North. Not one of the big, buff jocks who were practically drowning in pussy, but one of the skinny, feminine boys.  
  
Taylor had only heard the details through the grapevine, so she didn’t believe most of what she had heard. But according to the most consistently repeated set of rumors, Sophia had gotten on some guys case about him having to wear a chastity cage. Taylor wasn’t sure if she believed that Sophia had pinned him down and groped his crotch, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if it had happened.  
  
Sophia _had_ been surprised at the follow up. Taylor had been walking by the administration offices and had clearly heard Sophia’s scream of outrage. Apparently she thought she was too important, or knew the right people, or _something_ , and as a result, she shouldn’t be punished. Taylor had stuck around for the rest of the conversation, listening in to Sophia’s half of it. At least, until she stopped screaming and started grunting. But that had still told Taylor enough.  
  
Taylor had taken great pleasure the next day in watching Sophia try to get comfortable in her new chastity belt. Unlike the ones the boys wore, this one wasn’t coming off when the weekend came around. Sophia had spent a whole month in it, and Taylor’s joy had only increased as she watched Sophia get more and more pent up.  
  
Taylor had gone to the track meet between Winslow South and North that had happened the same day Sophia’s belt had been removed. And she had snuck into the guy’s locker room after the events had stopped. She hadn’t gotten to see Sophia actually ‘relieving her stress’ but she had gotten to see her bully laying on a bench, staring at the ceiling with more than half of her body white with cum.  
  
And since then, unbelievably, Sophia had turned over a new leaf. She hadn’t bullied Taylor or anybody else. Instead, she seemed to be a model student, and had even had a few short conversations with Taylor. Taylor had kept her guard up the entire time, but there hadn’t even been a veiled insult in Sophia’s words, let along the fists and kicks Taylor would have expected last year.  
  
And finally, there had been Madison. Taylor grinned harshly at that. Madison had always been the least important member of the trio, but she had still rounded up plenty of people to mock and hurt Taylor. So Taylor hadn’t felt bad at all when Madison got what was coming to her.  
  
Madison had tried to suck up to the teachers, trying to get them to ignore what she did to Taylor. That had been a mistake. Then she had tried to blackmail the teachers with the sex she had given them. That had been an even bigger mistake.  
  
And Madison had gotten a very special uniform for her offenses. Taylor hadn’t been aware of the concept of a bitch suit before the school year had started, but she was familiar with the idea and its execution now. Madison had only been let out of it a few weeks ago.  
  
During her punishment, Madison had to wear the tight, latex outfit whenever she was in school. Her crawling figure had become a pretty common sight as she walked up and down the halls on her elbows and knees. Taylor had always smiled when she saw that, especially when she saw the black dog tail swishing above Madison’s ass. It had really fit her.  
  
Of course, Madison hadn’t been excused tardiness just because of her unique uniform. If she didn’t get to class on time, she would get punished. After the first few spankings, Madison had ended up begging the jocks to carry her to her class, slung over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Taylor had laughed and laughed, the first time she saw Madison’s black, shiny form getting lugged down the hallway. And it had gotten even better. Madison had needed to promise the jocks something in exchange for them helping her out. And since her pussy was framed with metal zipper teeth and her ass was plugged with her tail, that had only left one option.  
  
Taylor had almost been late herself, watching Madison get facefucked. The jock had been forced to kneel down to access her mouth, but he had really fucked Madison hard once he got in position. He had really gone at it, treating Madison’s mouth like it was a piece of meat. It had been hot to watch, and Taylor wasn’t sure if she would have been just as attracted if it had happened to someone she didn’t like.  
  
Taylor had learned all kinds of things this school year, and plenty of them were about herself. Like her taste for rough sex. It was _hot_ to see another girl get pounded, cocks or dildoes or whatever pounding into her as she begged for more. Taylor had occasionally thought about stepping forward and letting herself get used like that.  
  
And getting her extended (and highly entertaining) train of thought back on the rails, that was why Taylor had started accepting authority figure’s power over her, and trusting them. They had shown that they were looking out for her, and that she wouldn’t be some kind of endless victim all through high school.  
  
That was why Taylor was looking forward to this video. She already accepted the basic message at its core, and now she was going to get it reinforced, somehow. She had no idea what the video would actually be about, but Taylor was sure it would be building on what she already knew.  
  
Ms. Clock dimmed the lights, put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses and turned the movie on. Flickering, flashing lights filled the room as Taylor sat straight up, staring at the screen. She could feel her thought slipping away, but that was alright, because there was a spiral she had to look at.  
  
Half an hour later, Taylor shook her head as the lights came back on. She blinked rapidly, her eyes feeling funny, like she had kept them open too long. That had been a good movie, she thought. She had learned… learned… She had enjoyed watching it.  
  
Taylor was a bit curious about why she had apparently drooled on herself, though. She rubbed herself clean, fingers gliding over the smooth, soft skin of her chest as Ms. Clock started passing out the worksheets. Taylor looked at hers and glanced down at it. It looked like the standard questions every educational video in the world had accompanying it, to make sure that bored teenagers were actually paying attention.  


  1. _What should you do if a superior asks you to suck his cock?_



Taylor penciled in the obvious answer, skimming over the rest of the questions. None of them looked too hard, and she was sure she would be done in just a few minutes. That would leave her some free class time. And then, who knew? Some teachers would let their students masturbate or read or generally entertain themselves if they managed to finish their work quickly. But Ms. Clock was a stickler for cramming as much education into her students as she could in the fifty-five minutes she had them for. She’d probably insist Taylor do an outline for her essay or something.  
  
Taylor breezed through the questions, occasionally glancing up at the clock. Or Ms. Clock. The Arabian woman dressed really conservatively, although the black head scarf and black suit made her look all the more tempting compared with how many of the other female teachers wore clothing that was more or less as skimpy as their students.  
  
Sadly, Taylor hadn’t heard any believable rumors about Ms. Clock keeping students behind for detention, or giving them an incentive to improve their grades or _anything_. So Taylor could look at the older woman all she liked, and masturbate to interracial lesbian porn at home, but she wasn’t actually going to get in Ms. Clock’s black pants.  
  
The fantasies still kept Taylor going until the end of class and the start of lunch. Taylor wolfed down her school-provided lunch (enhanced with eight different supplements, according to the posters, though without any hint as to what those supplements _did_.) She had decided to go talk to the school counselor, and she wanted to make certain she had plenty of time to discuss things with him.  
  
Luckily, he was in his office when Taylor knocked on the door. She heard a muffled ‘coming’ and decided that meant she could enter. Taylor did so, and was surprised when Mr. Robinson looked surprised in turn.  
  
Then Taylor heard the slurping sounds coming from underneath his desk, and enlightenment dawned. Somebody, probably some girl given the school demographics, was giving him a blowjob. Well, that wasn’t actually a problem for Taylor. Lots of people gave lots of other people blowjobs. _She_ gave people blowjobs. There was no reason to get upset or weirded out.  
  
“Mr. Robinson?” Taylor asked, sitting down in a chair in front of the desk. “Could I talk to you?”  
  
“Of course,” Mr. Robinson paused for a moment. “Taylor, wasn’t it? Taylor Hebert?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor said. She took a deep breath, mentally pulling up the thoughts she had come up with for this conversation. “Mr. James said that if I was interested in changing my body, I should talk to you.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Mr. Robinson said, leaning back in his chair. The slurping sounds continued without pause. Taylor hoped that the unseen girl under his desk was having a good time.  
  
And she probably was. Mr. Robinson was attractive, just like all the other staff members at Winslow. He was tall and slender, and still looked kind of boyish, for all that he had to be in his mid-thirties at least. He was also so pale that Taylor thought he could probably get a sunburn even in winter.  
  
“Well, what kind of enhancements are you thinking of?” Mr. Robinson asked, typing on his computer in between glancing at Taylor.  
  
And he wasn’t glancing too often at her face. Taylor realized that she had forgotten to keep her legs closed again. And, therefore, her thong and crotch were on full display. Oh well, Taylor thought. He had already seen it, so there was no reason to press her legs shut now. And it wasn’t as if he couldn’t find plenty of girls around here who would be willing to give him an even bigger show.  
  
“I’m not sure,” Taylor hedged. “What are my options.”  
  
“Quite a bit really,” Mr. Robinson said, frowning slightly as he typed. Then he spun the monitor around, letting Taylor look at the screen. “There’s everything from having you join an afterschool makeup club to altering your feet so that you can only walk in high heels. I’ll go through the list with you, and you can see what interests you.”  
  
It was a long list, with a lot of subcategories. Taylor glanced at the clock and swallowed nervously. Lunch was only so long, and there was a lot of interesting things on the screen Taylor would have liked to learn more about.  
  
“I’m sorry to cut and run so soon after coming,” Taylor said, getting ready to stand up, “but is it okay if I come back after school is over to talk about this?”  
  
“Of course,” Mr. Robinson said, nodding graciously. “Or, if you want, you can stay here and I can write you a note explaining to your teacher while you’re late.”  
  
“Okay, let’s do that,” Taylor said, sitting back down in her chair. It wasn’t that she looked for excuses to cut class, but the chance to actually do so in an approved manner was new enough for her to take it.  
  
“As you can see,” Mr. Robinson said, tapping his computer screen, “there are plenty of ways Winslow can help you improve your body. Without looking at the screen, is there anything you have always wanted to improve about yourself?”  
  
Taylor sat back in her chair, mulling the question. Did she want to change? Yes. But _how_ did she want to change? That was the real question. Even just skimming the list of topics, it was obvious that Taylor could sign up for enough enhancements that there wouldn’t be a single thing about her that stayed the same, beyond still being a woman. She even saw something labeled _Ethnicity Alteration_.  
  
But Taylor didn’t need to dive into the deep end of things right away. Surely there were some more modest changes she could make to her body. She thought things over, tapping her fingers on her knee as she thought. Then she leaned back and looked at Mr. Robinson.  
  
The counselor had obviously been using the time Taylor spent looking at the computer well. One hand was underneath his desk, obviously facefucking the girl there. Taylor could hear, and would probably have to raise her voice to talk over, the lewd sounds of a cock slamming in and out of some girl’s mouth and throat. And his eyes were still directed at Taylor’s crotch, with her miniskirt high enough on her hips that he could see just how tight her thong was.  
  
Taylor momentarily debated if she should spread her legs farther. There weren’t any arm rests on the chair, so it was possible for her to straddle it instead of sitting on it. And Mr. Robinson was helping her out, so it would be decent of her to give him something in return.  
  
On the other hand, Taylor was no acrobat. There was a limit to how far apart she could move her legs comfortably, and she was about at the limit. So he would just have to take what he could see, for now at least. Once their conversation was done, Taylor didn’t see anything wrong with sliding underneath his desk and either helping out the girl there or replacing her.  
  
“I like my hair,” Taylor said, unconsciously winding a lock of it around her finger. “But it takes so long to take care of, to make it stay glossy and shiny. Is there anything that could help with that?”  
  
“Of course,” Mr. Robinson said, nodding. He angled his screen back at himself a bit and opened a submenu. “We offer all kinds of hair modeling techniques, most of them through the hairdresser’s club.” He looked up from the screen and at Taylor.  
  
“And on that note, have you thought about joining an afterschool club?” Mr. Robinson looked up into my eyes. “We have a ton of extracurriculars open. And they will look good on any college applications.”  
  
“Maybe,” Taylor hedged, “I’m just not sure. Maybe if I see a cool looking club here, I’ll join it.”  
  
“Alright,” Mr. Robinson replied. “There’s no rush or anything. These clubs are open year round.” He looked at the screen again. “Now, for hair, here are your options.” He tilted the screen back towards Taylor.  
  
Taylor stood up and leaned forward. She didn’t miss how the counselor’s eyes dipped towards her tube top and the lack of cleavage there. But she didn’t mind. After all, why would she be wearing all of this if she didn’t want people to look at her? The fact that it was a school uniform, and she had to wear it, didn’t form a contradiction for Taylor.  
  
There were a lot of hair care options that Taylor could choose from. Anything from permanently altering her hair color (with anything from pure white to bright pink), to hair removal options (Taylor frowned and clicked that. Then she relaxed, seeing that it was just for body hair, not her head.)  
  
Taylor paused over the option to give herself even longer hair. That would really look nice on her, she thought, with her black, curly locks going all the way down to her ass instead of her mid-back. But it would also take a lot longer to clean and to dry after showers.  
  
“I think I’ll just stick with this, uh, NaturShine treatment, sir,” Taylor said, tapping the icon that talked about making her hair permanently glossy. Sadly, there was nothing on the list that would let hair dry faster.  
  
“Ah, one of the standards,” Mr. Robinson said, smiling. “I’d say almost every girl who comes in about her hair ends up picking that. Although it’s obvious that treatment is only going to save _you_ time, instead of giving you something new.”  
  
Taylor blushed at the compliment, looking down at her feet. It still felt so weird to have people (especially attractive men) saying good things about her looks. At least school had taught her how to respond to that, even if the blowjob or fuck she was supposed to give would have to wait until the meeting was over, and the girl underneath the desk was done.  
  
“You’ll have to report to the hairdresser’s club for that,” Mr. Robinson continued. “They meet right after school, in Room 105.” Taylor nodded, grabbing a sticky note and jotting the location down. “It says here the procedure… ah, you’ll be given a shampoo to use at home.” Taylor wrote that down to.  
  
“Now, what else would you like to improve about yourself?” Mr. Robinson said, before pausing and smiling. “Ah, take a moment to think about it. I’m just about to cum.”  
  
The school counselor slouched back in his seat, closing his eyes and smiling widely. Taylor could hear the sounds from underneath the desk increasing in speed as the unknown girl picked up her pace. Taylor hoped she was having fun. There was something so nice about having a good dick in her mouth, and there just weren’t enough opportunities to indulge in that during the school day. The few jocks always had so many girls hanging off of them that Taylor never had a chance, and had to make do with any dildoes left laying around.  
  
Taylor started scrolling through the options again, lightly touching herself as she listened to the messy blowjob happening in front of her. There were so many different options the school offered. She lingered over the idea of an ass enhancement. Over several kinds of ass enhancement, she saw, opening the topic and seeing the list of submenus. Everything from making her ass bigger, to making her colon naturally lubed, so she could always take cocks back there. And even a self-cleaning option.  
  
That could be useful, Taylor had to admit. Enemas were both tiresome and pretty gross, and the possibility of not having to deal with doing that whenever she wanted to get fucked in the ass was an attractive proposition. Taylor decided to go with that, the naturally lubed up enhancement, and maybe increasing the size of her butt. She just wasn’t sure how big the last should be. After all, she was pretty skinny. She’d look ridiculous with too big a butt. But she’d look good with just a big butt. How to thread the needle on that?  
  
“Is there a way to see how I would look with these enhancements?” Taylor asked, looking at Mr. Robinson. Then she realized she’d have to wait for an answer.  
  
He was in the middle of cumming. Both hands were underneath his desk, obviously controlling the movement of the girl there. Taylor licked her lips in sympathy, imagining she could taste the thick, salty taste on her tongue. If she strained her ears, she thought she could hear the sound of cum getting pumped into the unseen girl’s mouth.  
  
After a minute, Mr. Robinson relaxed. He looked down at his lap, or more likely, the head of whoever was blowing him. He smiled at them.  
  
“Good girl,” he said. “Make sure you clean it all up now, alright?” Then he looked back at Taylor. “Sorry for the interruption, but you just can’t beat a good orgasm. Now, where were we?”  
  
He and Taylor discussed ways to enhance her body for the next half hour. Midway through, the desk girl crawled out from underneath it. Taylor didn’t really recognize her. She was just one of the faces Taylor saw in the hallways, and she wasn’t able to attach a name her. Nodding at Taylor, and smiling at Mr. Robinson, the girl left, putting enough sway in her step to make Taylor reconsider not signing up for the high heel classes. The girl looked really sexy, swinging her hips from side to side and making her large ass jiggle.  
  
Both Taylor and Mr. Robinson watched her leave before turning back to building the new, sexier Taylor. Eventually, Taylor had an entire list of clubs to visit and pills or injections to ask Mr. James about. She wasn’t sure how many of these she would do, but it couldn’t hurt to at least ask about them.  
  
“And of course,” Mr. Robinson added, “the Computer Club has some kind of scanning device. You enter it, it takes a 3D picture of you, and then you can use a program they whipped up to see how most of the enhancements we talked about would look on you. You might want to visit them before you actually start anything.”  
  
“I see,” Taylor said, making yet another note. “Thank you for the advice, sir.” It really felt natural to call him sir.  
  
“Any time, Taylor,” Mr. Robinson said, chuckling. “It’s my job, after all. And with that, I believe we’ve covered everything you’re interested in, correct?”  
  
Taylor took a minute to run her to-do list through her mind. Then she nodded, smiling happily.   
  
“I think so too, sir,” she said. “Thank you for all your help. I would never have gotten all this information down without you.”  
  
“Again, just doing my job,” Mr. Robinson said, holding up his hands. “I’d do the same for any girl who came into my office.”  
  
“I know,” Taylor said, reflexively smiling at the display of good humor. “But is there anything I could do to really say thank you?”  
  
Taylor knew she sounded like she was a refugee from a porn movie. But she couldn’t think of any better way to phrase it, and it wasn’t as if she was the only girl to say that sort of thing in Winslow North. The girls in Winslow South rarely said even that much, they were so busy gagging on cock.  
  
“Ah, you mean a blowjob?” Mr. Robinson said without a trace of surprise. “Yes, if you want to. And then it will be back to class for you. Can’t have students missing out on their education, after all!”  
  
Mr. Robinson pushed his chair back, giving Taylor room to crawl in underneath his desk. She did so, and tried to make it look sexy, raising her ass and shaking it as she went forward on her hands and knees. Then she slammed the small of her back into the desk, which rather ended that little show.  
  
“Are you alright, Taylor?” Mr. Robinson asked worriedly, peering down at her.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Taylor said, wincing and rubbing her back. “I just feel like an idiot, that’s all.”  
  
“Okay then,” Mr. Robinson said, ruefully chuckling. “Ah, in the future, remember that while it’s great to look sexy, bumps and bruises _aren’t_ , okay?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor said, cheeks flushing. She just wanted this line of conversation to be dropped and never brought up again.  
  
Luckily, there was a way to make that happen. Taylor worked at Mr. Robinson’s zipper, tugging it down and fishing his cock out. She nodded appreciatively. It was a nice looking cock. Not hard, not yet, but pretty close to it. Taylor thought that it wasn’t nearly as big as the dildo she had deepthroated this morning, which was something of a relief. Taking two cocks that size in her mouth would really be a challenge.  
  
Taylor started stroking the shaft, wrapping her fingers around and feeling the lovely heat. The last girl had done a good job of cleaning him up, Taylor thought. There wasn’t a trace of cum left on his cock. Though she hoped there was still plenty in his balls.  
  
Taylor heard a knock on the door to the office open, but she ignored it. So what if people came in? Just like with her interview, she’d keep on sucking the counselor’s cock. There was nothing wrong with that.  
  
And she’d better actually start sucking it too. It was fully hard and ready for Taylor to start. Taylor opened her mouth and sank down on it, getting her first taste of a real cock today. It felt good. Taylor closed her eyes as she heard Mr. Robinson invite whoever was out there in.  
  
“Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you today?”  
  
Gentlemen? There were two of the muscular jocks here? In an instant, Taylor’s mind flashed with the likely, or at least desired, outcome of her being in a room with three guys. She didn’t have much experience with gangbangs, and all of it had been with other girls around. But she was up for getting stuffed with athlete cock while she tended to the dick in front of her.  
  
“Mr. Robinson? I’m Allen Barnes.”  
  
“And I’m Danny Hebert.”  
  
Taylor’s eyes shot open wide as she heard those voices. Dad and Mr. Barnes? What on Earth were they doing here?  
  
As shocked and surprised as she was, Taylor didn’t stop sucking Mr. Robinson’s cock. Why would she? She wasn’t doing anything wrong, just giving a blowjob to an older man. There was just the natural worry that her father being here meant that something (bad) had happened.  
  
Still, until she was called for, there was no reason for Taylor to stop sucking dick. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. It was okay, she knew what she was doing. Start by licking around the head, with her lips just barely wrapped around it. Then pop off and slowly slide her way down, licking the shaft as she went.  
  
Taylor had gotten plenty of training on how to give blowjobs, both academic and practical. And she was really grateful for that now, since it let her fall back onto routine, instead of worrying about what was happening. At least she should get to hear every detail while she stayed down here underneath the desk.  
  
“A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. Please, take a seat.”  
  
“Same here,” they both said simultaneously.   
  
Taylor heard the chairs scrape as the two dads got settled. She kept her ears peeled as she kept on sucking Mr. Robinson’s dick. It was fully hard by now, and was filling her mouth nicely.  
  
“What can I do for you today?”  
  
There was a second’s pause before Mr. Barnes spoke up.  
  
“It’s about Emma, and her transfer to Winslow South. I was here to finish the paperwork up, and the lady in administration said to talk to you about some of the final details.”  
  
“Ah yes, the young Miss Barnes. A bit of a disruptive element, but I think she’s learned her lesson. And you, Mr. Hebert?”  
  
“It’s kind of stupid, really. My daughter, Taylor Hebert?” He paused for a second. Taylor could picture the look on his face as her dad waited to see if Mr. Robinson recognized her name.  
  
“Yes, I know her. She strikes me as a very nice young lady, who’s very interested in proving herself.”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Taylor’s dad said with a hint of relief in his voice. “Anyway, she’s going on a field trip next week, and she forgot to bring this,” there was a crinkle of paper, “authorization form with her to school today. I thought I would just drop it off for her.”  
  
“And when he saw me,” Mr. Barnes said, “I invited him along. Emma should do well at Winslow South, and since Taylor and her are such good friends, I thought she might want to transfer along with my daughter.”  
  
Yeah, right. On two accounts. One was that Taylor didn’t want to actually do anything with Emma, except maybe watch her get humiliated. And while that would probably happen at Winslow South, Taylor would be right beside her, which would make it difficult to watch.  
  
And, of course, Taylor knew good and well what happened to girls assigned to Winslow South. Yes, gangbangs were fun, and Taylor would love to be in more of them. But she also wanted to study, damnit, and it was hard to focus on lessons when there was enough cum covering a girl’s face that she could use it as makeup. No, Taylor would be staying right here at Winslow North, even if her dad ended up thinking that a transfer was a good idea.  
  
Taylor scowled as much as she could as she kept on sucking Mr. Robinson’s cock. Her hands came up on automatic to cup his balls, lightly squeezing them. Well, she wasn’t going to pop up now and say no. Not while her father and a member of the school staff were talking. That just wouldn’t be right. Especially not when she had a blowjob to take care of.  
  
“I see, Mr. Hebert,” Mr. Robinson said. “Well, while Mr. Barnes and I discuss the final details, feel free to listen in and think of any questions you’d like to ask when we’re finished.”  
  
Mr. Barnes and Mr. Robinson got down to some fairly boring talking, which Taylor mostly tuned out as she sucked on the counselor’s cock. She didn’t really need to know about where Emma would be getting her new school uniform and that sort of detail. What she really needed to work on figuring out was how much cum Mr. Robinson still had in his balls, and how much endurance he had built up from getting his cock sucked so often. Because Taylor was pretty damn sure that she wasn’t the second girl to give him a blowjob today.  
  
Taylor didn’t hesitate to give Mr. Robinson a deepthroat, letting his cock slide down past her mouth and into her throat. He didn’t go down nearly as far or cut off as much air as the dildo in the nurses office, but it was still a bit of a challenge for Taylor. But it felt good to do it. And that wasn’t just because Taylor was masturbating.  
  
And who could blame her for touching herself? It had been a long time since she had last cum, and she was feeling an itchy heat in her lower gut. She needed to let off some steam, and she didn’t see anything wrong with doing so while her father was in the room. Just so long as she didn’t interrupt him. That would be rude.  
  
“And I do believe that’s the last detail,” Mr. Robinson said in a tone of satisfaction. “Unless there’s anything else?”  
  
Taylor had to admire how calm he kept his voice as she milked his dick with her mouth and throat. If she hadn’t been underneath his desk, she would never have guessed that he was getting a blowjob. And even Taylor couldn’t tell how close he was to cumming.  
  
Taylor _could_ tell how close she was to cumming, though. Her finger inside her and her thumb on her pussy were making her feel so, so good. Luckily, the lewd sounds she was making with her mouth and pussy hadn’t interrupted the adult’s talking. That would have been very rude, after all. And she hoped that she would be able to keep on being quiet when she came.  
  
“No, I think that’s it,” Mr. Barnes said, making some papers ruffle as he did something or other with them. “Thank you for your time. Danny?”  
  
“Yes, it was very informative,” Taylor’s dad said. “I’ll have to talk to Taylor when she gets home today about if she would want a transfer.”  
  
“Of course. Oh, before you gentlemen leave, I wonder if I could tell you about a new program the school is rolling out?”  
  
Taylor raised her eyebrows as she sucked Mr. Robinson’s cock. She wondered what he was getting at. She kept her ears peeled as she slid up and down his cock.  
  
“I’ve got time.” Mr. Barnes said. “Danny?”  
  
Taylor’s dad must have nodded, since she didn’t hear anybody get up. Mr. Robinson clacked away at his keyboard for a few seconds before he started speaking again.  
  
“Winslow will be rolling out a new program next Monday. And since you both have daughters here, I thought I might as well give you a heads-up before your kids come home with a flyer. It’s called the Individual Community Outreach program, or ICO.”  
  
Some kind of community service? That didn’t sound so bad to Taylor. She already had all the skills she needed to do that, and she had learned them all in school. Spitroasting, lesbian, gangbang, bukkake, exhibitionism, Winslow had made sure that Taylor could do any of that stuff really well.  
  
“What does it entail?” Danny asked, shifting slightly in his seat.  
  
“In short, you would sign up to bring one of our students home for a few hours every week. While their with you, they’d show off the wide array of skills and life lessons they’ve learned here. And, of course, obedience to authority is one of the main lessons we’ve taught them.”  
  
“Would you mind expanding on that?” Mr. Barnes asked.  
  
“Not at all,” Mr. Robinson said cheerily. “Whatever girl you sign up for would do whatever you said, and should be eager to show off the wide array of sexual skills she’s picked up. Here, I have some of the information packet on my computer. I’ll show you the pictures.”  
  
Taylor wondered when the students were going to be told about this. Not that she had any real problems with it, but it would be nice to know beforehand. She wondered how many hours in a week ‘a few hours every week’ would actually end up being. Would time be taken off if she was in a club or a sports team?  
  
The thought of a guarantee of getting to fuck somebody a couple of times a week made Taylor masturbate even faster. She liked guys a lot more than girls, and Taylor was still way too low on the totem pole to get constant access to the few guys at Winslow. The few guys who could actually fuck her, at least. The thought of getting to have fun with an entire family was a pretty interesting one, and Taylor squeezed down around her finger even harder than before as she imagined herself being the sex toy for a family of a mom, a dad, and two point five kids.  
  
Or ending up sandwiched between two older lesbians. That would be fine too, since Taylor liked dick more than pussy. She didn’t dislike getting to lick at another girl’s folds, and she was sure that a pair of older women could teach her all kinds of things about female pleasure that Winslow just didn’t have time to cover.  
  
“Isn’t that Sophia Hess? I didn’t realize her breasts were that big.” Mr. Barnes asked.  
  
“Um, yes, yes it is. And doesn’t she look lovely?” Mr. Robinson chuckled.  
  
Taylor wished she could poke up and see that picture. She’d love the chance to get to see Sophia in some probably humiliating pose. But she made herself wait. For one, it would be rude to interrupt. And two, if these pictures were in some flyer or brochure, she’d be seeing it soon enough.  
  
It still spurred Taylor on to masturbate even faster, though, at the thought of Sophia ending up with a family of three or four guys. God, she’d love to be there to watch Sophia get gangbanged and covered with cum. It wouldn’t be as good as that track meet, but it would still be so hot to see Sophia get put through the wringer.  
  
“Well, I’m interested. You, Alan?” Danny asked.  
  
“Yes, it looks like quite the program. It should do an excellent job of building community outreach, in my opinion.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that! Sign-ups won’t officially start until next week, but if you’d like, I could pencil you in. I presume you gentlemen are friends?”  
  
“Yes,” both of them said at the same time.  
  
“Then would you like to sign up for each other’s daughters?”  
  
There was a momentary silence in the room, and Taylor supposed they were thinking it over. She was considering it too. Taylor still didn’t like Emma, and probably never would. But she didn’t feel the same way about the rest of the Barnes family. In fact, she had a few fond memories of them from when she and Emma were friends.  
  
And they were attractive. Both Mr. and Mrs. Barnes still looked good for people in their late forties, and Anne was a beautiful college girl. Taylor wouldn’t mind getting fucked by any or all of them. Just so long as Emma wasn’t in the picture. And that should be easy enough to arrange, if Emma and Taylor had the same visiting hours, or whatever it ended up being called.  
  
Of course, there was the question of how Taylor felt about her dad fucking Emma. Taylor considered it as she bobbed up and down Mr. Robinson’s cock and as she masturbated. She thought that the bitchiness had been fucked out of Emma, and, even if it hadn’t, she’d need to write down anything nasty comments she wanted to make with those puffed up lips. But Taylor still felt uncomfortable with the idea of Emma having unsupervised access to her dad.  
  
Maybe Taylor could drop a hint or two about Emma. Not about the bullying, because Taylor was more than willing to let that past die. But maybe about how Emma liked to be fucked. Or how she ‘liked’ to be fucked. Taylor knew that they couldn’t afford actual bondage equipment, but maybe she could borrow some from the school. And if Emma spent all her time at the Hebert household tied up, there was no way she could drip any poison into Danny’s ear.  
  
That, and Taylor could get some cathartic satisfaction from having her dad fuck the shit out of Emma. Taylor could already see Emma bent over the couch, moaning through her bimbo lips as she got fucked again and again. And she’d have to go home with the cum of the father of the girl she hated filling her pussy a couple times a week.  
  
The thought was enough to get Taylor to cum. She moaned around Mr. Robinson’s cock as her hips bucked back and forth, grinding her pussy against her palm. She closed her eyes as the pleasure rushed through her. Even as she came, the image of Emma’s bimbo face in a constant expression of surprise filled her mind even as the imaginary Emma was filled with her dad’s cum.  
  
“Is there someone there, underneath your desk?” Taylor’s dad asked curiously.  
  
Taylor wondered if her dad was going to look over the desk and see his daughter there, kneeling on the floor with a cock in her mouth and her fingers inside her pussy. She didn’t see a problem with him seeing her. After all, giving oral sex as a thank you was something every girl should do. There had been several lessons on that very subject.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Mr. Robinson said. “One of the students, you know. I helped her out, so she’s giving me a blowjob as thanks.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny said. “Now, I’d be interested in signing up for Emma. You, Alan?”  
  
“Of course,” Mr. Barnes said. “It’s been too long since Taylor’s been over. We’d love to see her again.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll both be very satisfied with the program,” Mr. Robinson said as cheerily as always. “We have high hopes for this initiative, and you’ve both picked some excellent girls. Emma’s really learned her lessons, we think, and both her outlook and body are everything we here at Winslow North expect from the students under our care.”  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes. But she supposed there was a chance it was true. She avoided Emma enough it was possible that her former friend had learned her lesson. She could always ask her dad for details once the program started.  
  
“And as for Taylor,” Mr. Robinson’s hand snaked down to pay Taylor on the head as she sucked his cock, “her enthusiasm is truly commendable. And we were just talking about how she could change her body to bring even greater satisfaction to herself and others. I’m sure, Mr. Barnes, that you will be very pleased with her. And you too, Mr. Hebert.”  
  
After that, the meeting wrapped up. And, in an impressive display of endurance, Mr. Robinson didn’t cum until both of the other men were out of the office. Taylor didn’t have a watch on her, but she thought it had to have been twenty minutes at least that she had been giving him a blowjob. She hadn’t heard of anybody having that kind of stamina.  
  
But he had finally reached his limit. He reached down and grabbed Taylor’s hair, holding her in place as his cock started to pulse in her mouth. Taylor moaned around the shaft, closing her eyes in anticipation of the coming load. Heh, the _cumming_ load.  
  
Wordplay aside, Taylor’s mouth was watering. She loved the taste of cum, and was so happy that she was finally going to get a load of it. She hoped there was a lot of it.  
  
Taylor twitched underneath the desk as Mr. Robinson started filling her mouth with his cum. She swallowed, sending the semen down to her belly, feeling the heat fill up her stomach and radiate out through her. But there was still plenty in her mouth, enough to let her get a taste of the thick, salty treat.  
  
Taylor hummed to herself as a few dribbles of cum escaped her lips and ran down her chin, dropping onto her upper chest. She’d have to remember to clean that up after she was done. Or maybe not. Nobody in the school cared that much about girls with cum on them.  
  
After a minute, Mr. Robinson drew his cock out of Taylor’s mouth. She licked her lips, swallowing the cum still in her mouth. As Mr. Robinson pushed his chair back to let Taylor crawl out, she smiled. That had been fun. A real dick was always so much better than a dildo.  
  
Standing up, Taylor winced, massaging her lower back. Staying in that position was _not_ very comfortable for very long. At least she was still young and flexible (and getting more so every day, with gym).  
  
“And here’s your hall pass,” Mr. Robinson said, handing her a note. “And don’t forget your list of clubs to visit.”  
  
“I won’t, sir,” Taylor said, her voice a trifle indistinct from the cum still in her mouth. “And thank you for giving me all this help.”  
  
“Not at all,” he said, chuckling. “Oh, and I’m sure you heard about the ICO program?” Taylor nodded. “Do me a favor, and keep that to yourself until Monday. Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for all the other girls, would we?”  
  
“No, sir,” Taylor said.  
  
She smiled at Mr. Robinson and turned to leave. The smile stayed on Taylor’s face as she went back to class. She thought this program could be fun. Just as fun as so many other things at school.  
  
Taylor was really enjoying this school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, The ICO Project is on the list of things to write.


	3. The ICO Project

**The ICO Project**

  
It was the big today. Taylor was feeling a bit nervous. After all, how well she did was going to affect the entire program. That was a lot of pressure!  
  
Taylor knew that she had been lucky to get chosen to be one of the two girls to be part of the test run for the Individual Community Outreach Project. She also knew that she was less lucky to have the other girl be Emma Barnes. It made sense, since Taylor was going over to the Barnes family, and Emma was going over to the Hebert house. But she still didn’t have to like it.  
  
Even with Emma looking like, well, Emma, there was still the possibility of Emma being Emma. Taylor ran that sentence through her head again and nodded. It made sense. Still, she had warned Dad as much as she could without having to confess to the former bullying. That, combined with Emma’s current difficulties in speaking, should be enough.  
  
Taylor wrapped her arms around her, feeling a bit cold. She wished Mr. Barnes would get here soon and pick her up. The uniform for Winslow North just wasn’t designed for temperatures below sixty some degrees. Even with Taylor’s new padding.  
  
The enhancements Taylor had signed up for had turned out to be a mixed bag. Well, no, not quite. She still thought she had made the right choices for what she wanted her body to look like. There had just been some side-effects from the procedures.  
  
Nothing had gone wrong with Taylor’s hair, thankfully. It was long and glossy and beautiful and, best of all, she didn’t even have to spend quite as long caring for it as she had before. Taylor was starting to play with different hair styles, to better show off her long, black locks. Right now, she had them done up in two pigtails, that brushed against the middle of her back.  
  
The other enhancements hadn’t gone quite so well. Well, from a certain point of view at least. They hadn’t gone as _expected_ was a better way to put it. Taylor’s breasts had gotten a bit bigger then the B-cup she had been aiming for. They were a C-cup at least, now. Thankfully, they had also stopped growing, so Taylor wasn’t going to have to get used to the outright udders some girls (and even a few boys) around school were sporting.  
  
There had been an even more extreme effect on Taylor’s ass. Taylor had never thought she would have a bubble butt, but the quick pill regime to give her some cushioning had really worked wonders. Taylor didn’t need to bend over very far to show off her thong anymore. Though she did need to hold her cheeks apart, since the narrow thong got caught in between her cheeks.  
  
Taylor’s gaze wandered over to her side, where Emma stood, pretending to watch a Good Girl! video on her phone. She smiled. Sure, the enhancements Taylor had signed up for had some side effects. But that was all they were. Side effects. Punishment mods, on the other hand…  
  
Taylor had always thought of Emma as a redhead. She still did even now, mentally placing all the rest of Emma’s body and face underneath some stylishly curled red hair. It wasn’t accurate, of course. Now a days, Emma had platinum blonde hair, a shade or two lighter than Glory Girl’s hair, and even longer, to boot. At least, when the hair wasn’t done up in pigtails (just like Taylor, though neither of them had acknowledged that.)  
  
Of course, while Taylor had gone up a few cup sizes, her breasts were still easily in the realm of believability. It just meant that people stared at her more than they had. Emma, though… When she walked into a room, it took a minute or two for the rest of her to catch up.  
  
Taylor didn’t like to think that she had a vindictive streak, but she had to admit to a certain level of satisfaction over the state of Emma’s modeling career. Big breasts could only have been an asset, Taylor knew. There had been several classes where the especially endowed girls had been called up so that teachers could demonstrate how there was so much sensitive flesh to stimulate. But Emma had a lot more then big breasts.  
  
There were the big nipples, too, though that was pretty minor. Still, they clearly stuck out of Emma’s thin tube top, so clearly that Taylor could tell what color they were, and see the little bumps, whatever they were called, around the edges. And the rings, of course. Emma also had big old ring-shaped nipple piercings, so visible through her tube top that Taylor could tell that they were red. That wasn’t good for Emma. One more infraction, and she’d be getting some new, visible, long-term punishment.  
  
Part of Taylor wondered just how Emma could refuse to learn that she had to behave. If she wasn’t the most heavily punished girl in Winslow North, then she was in the top five. And yet, she still kept on misbehaving and getting led through the hallways to the Vice-Principal on a leash attached to her nipple rings.  
  
Another part of Taylor’s mind hoped that Emma’s next punishment, which would surely come before next Tuesday, was some long-term makeup. Taylor thought Emma’s face should reflect how trashy she was on the inside, and some punishment make-up to make her look even more slutty then she already was would be perfect. Or maybe make her up as a bimbo for a few months. Taylor thought that either a trashy look or a stupid look on Emma’s face would both perfectly reflect Emma’s personality.  
  
One of these days, Taylor thought, Emma was going to breathe too deeply and the entire top would snap from her breasts moving. At least that wouldn’t be happening to Emma’s skirt.  
  
Taylor had to bend over at least a bit to show off her thong. Emma, on the other hand, was exposing her underwear all the time. The microskirt sat as low on her wide hips as it could, and it still didn’t cover her fat, cow-like hips. Taylor enjoyed looking at Emma’s crotch. Not because there was a shaved bare pussy underneath the thong, but because it humiliated Emma so much to have someone staring. There were often people staring, but Taylor still made sure to do her part to ensure that Emma felt a fraction of what Taylor had gone through.  
  
Even better, there had been a whole lot more done to Emma’s ass then just making it big. It was also _very_ sensitive. Emma always started squirming around near the end of class from being made to sit on it for so long. Also, though this was just what Taylor had heard, it was supposed to be super easy to fuck Emma’s ass now. No lube required, just slide on in, and spank her while you do it, she feels everything twice as much as a normal girl.  
  
Of course, those weren’t the best modifications that had been made to Emma, at least to Taylor. What Taylor loved most of all, far more then Emma being turned into a blonde cow, were Emma’s lips. They were huge! Big, bright pink pillows resting on Emma’s face, so thick that Emma could barely talk around them.  
  
Ever since Emma had come back from the nurse’s office, smacking and licking her bright pink lips, Taylor hadn’t had to hear a single bitchy comment or nasty word. Neither had anyone else. And with her long nails, it wasn’t even as if Emma could write down something very easily, either.  
  
It was so, so wonderful for Taylor, to look at her hated enemy, and see a pumped-up bimbo, who only did good at taking cock. It never failed to send a warm glow through her heart, seeing Emma’s oversized lips. It was sweet, sweet revenge after so long.  
  
And Taylor was willing to be the bigger woman. She was willing to flaunt her modest level of enhancements in quiet, knowing that she still looked like a person, instead of a sex doll.  
  
Taylor reached up to idly fiddle with the black leather collar around her neck. She was still getting used to it, feeling the tightness around her neck. But it was strangely comforting, in a way. And it was a source of pride, too. She (and Emma) were the very first girls at Winslow North to get them, as part of the ICO Project.  
  
There was a shiny number 2 on the front of it, easily visible. And on the back, there was another little plaque, telling people who she was, and where to call if they found her. Taylor hoped she would never end up needing that, but who knew? Of course, Taylor would have liked to have gotten collar number 1, but that was sitting on Emma’s neck. A pity, but that was the way the staff had handed them out, and the teachers obviously knew best.  
  
Looking down the street, Taylor smiled. Her dad and Mr. Barnes were coming up, right behind the other. Just in time. Taylor was looking forward to getting into a heated car.  
  
The two dads stopped right in front of the school, just a few yards away from Emma and Taylor, who still were trying to ignore each other. The two girls started walking towards their respective rides as the adults got out.  
  
“Hyy Mmm Hbb,” Emma said, angling towards Taylor’s dad.  
  
She wrapped him in a hug, pressing her udders against his chest. Taylor scowled at the back of Emma’s head. But at least _she_ wasn’t such a dick-obsessed sexpot that she forgot how she was supposed to act when introducing herself to her new… whatever Mr. Barnes was to her.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Barnes,” Taylor said, curtsying. Of course, her microskirt was so short that she showed off all of her thong doing so. “Please take good care of me and let me enrich the lives of your family.” Some of his family, she added in her own head.  
  
“Hello, Taylor,” Mr. Barnes said, smiling at her. And he even looked her in her face instead of Taylor’s new cleavage. “It will be great to have you over again.”  
  
Mr. Barnes reached out and wrapped Taylor in a side hug. His hand rested on her breast as he turned to look at Taylor’s dad. Taylor did too, staring at Emma. And Emma was staring back. They glared at each other, each of them worrying about what the other would do in their house and with their family.  
  
Taylor felt she had more cause to be upset with Emma then Emma had to be upset with Taylor. Emma was blatantly pressing her cow-like tits against Taylor’s dad’s chest, and Taylor thought she was only a minute away from grabbing the erection starting to grow in his pants. Taylor hoped her dad fucked Emma’s ass so hard she couldn’t sit down.  
  
Taylor, meanwhile, was properly standing next to Mr. Barnes, with a hand around his waist. And his hand was on her breast, playing with it and her nipple. Taylor could feel herself growing wet(ter) as he pinched her nipple, making it and its twin stiff underneath her tube top.  
  
Mr. Barnes and Taylor’s dad finished talking, laughing and joking with each other. They split up, heading back to their car and truck with their arms around each other’s daughters. Taylor climbed into Mr. Barnes expensive new car, wondering if she should give him a blowjob as they headed back, or if that wouldn’t be safe.  
  
“So, Taylor,” Mr. Barnes said as they pulled away from the school, “there’s some ground rules I expect you to obey.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Barnes,” Taylor said folding her hands in her laps, resting against her bare skin.  
  
“One,” Mr. Barnes said, “you can call me Alan if you want.” Taylor nodded. “Also, this is a work program, not a vacation or a sleepover.” Taylor glanced over at him. He was smiling. “I’m required to fuck you at least three times a day, and Anne and Zoe will probably be having sex with you every day too.” Mr. Barnes, Alan, pulled out a bottle of pills from his breast pocket. “These should help me keep up with your sex drive,” he added as he pushed the bottle back in.  
  
Taylor didn’t think that getting fucked at least three times a day was a problem. Even if she had to schedule homework and school around it. And there was whenever she got fucked at school, too.  
  
“Of course, it’s not all… bad,” Alan added, as if having lots of sex was an inconvenience. “You not allowed to wear your school uniform at home. I’m sure that Anne will have some ideas for how to dress you up once she gets back.”  
  
That was intriguing. Taylor couldn’t remember Anne being particularly fashion conscious, but it had been a long while since they had spent time together. And Emma was certainly into that.  
  
“That all sounds fine, sir,” Taylor said, glancing at him.  
  
And it did. Obviously, she was supposed to offer sex to people. Winslow had been very clear on that. As for not wearing her school uniform, oh well. Taylor knew she had a good body, and going around naked wouldn’t be so bad. And she might even get some new clothes out of it.  
  
They drove in silence after that, back to the Barnes home. Taylor smiled whenever Alan looked at her, even when he looked down at her cleavage instead of her face. It was important to be a happy presence in people’s lives, and smiling was only the least part of that.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway, Taylor took a deep breath. This was it. It was going to be up to her to represent the honor of the Winslow North and the importance of the ICO Project. She hoped she was up for it.

  
***A Few Days Later***

  
It had been a pretty typical day for Taylor, so far. She had gotten up early to get her exercise, eat breakfast, and then it was off to school. That had been another enjoyable day, learning how to be the very best she could be. And now Taylor was back at the Barnes house, ready to keep on doing her part.  
  
And right now, there was nobody home for her to have sex with. So she should probably clean up. Taylor had finished her homework at school, most of it at least. And she could do the rest _while_ she cleaned. After all, who couldn’t practice her deepthroating skills while dusting? Especially when the homework was to work on how long she could keep her dildo inside her throat.  
  
Taylor trotted up the guest room, which was hers for the duration of the project. It certainly beat out sleeping in Emma’s room. As soon as Taylor was up there, she slid into the French maid costume Anne had gotten her. Her school uniform was already folded up at the front door.  
  
Twirling around, Taylor examined herself in the mirror. And she liked what she saw. She looked really good in black and white. Wherever Anne had gotten the costume from, it had been for a woman not quite as curvy as Taylor. But that just meant that she just made it fit on her so much tighter. Taylor admired her cleavage and how short the skirt was on her for a minute before going to work.  
  
There wasn’t all that much work, really. The house was pretty clean, and the Barnes’ were naturally tidy. Taylor did some light, unneeded dusting, feeling Mrs. Barnes eyes on her all the while. Taylor was glancing at her, too.  
  
Mrs. Barnes, Zoe, was still quite the attractive woman, even after all these years. She had a curvy grace and elegance that Taylor admired. She knew she was a mature woman, and used that well, instead of trying to act like she was still Emma or Anne’s age.  
  
The bit of youthfulness she did cling to, though, was her sex drive. It wasn’t as extreme as Alan’s, at least, not with the pills he occasionally took. But Taylor spent a lot of time tending to her, just like the other members of the Barnes household.  
  
“Taylor,” Zoe said as Taylor bent over in front of her, running a feather duster over an endtable.  
  
“Yes, ma’am?” Taylor asked, the words coming naturally to her.  
  
“I want you to come over here and eat me out,” Zoe said in a level tone, raising her long skirt.  
  
Taylor dropped the feather duster without a moment’s thought. Why should she waste time pretending to clean when there was someone else she should be sexually servicing?  
  
Taylor quickly walked over to Mrs. Barnes, her hips swaying a bit more then the high heels she wore strictly demanded. She licked her lips at the thought of the tasty treat she was going to be getting soon. All of the Barnes (except for Emma, probably) tasted wonderful.  
  
As soon as she was in front of Zoe, Taylor went to the floor. Her stockinged knees hit the tile floor as she started crawling underneath Zoe’s long skirt. Her head disappeared underneath it, as she went for the pair of panties Zoe wore. Taylor didn’t, of course, but it was important for her holes to be freed up, ready for instant access.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Zoe said, laughter lacing its way through her words. “You’re such a dedicated little rug muncher, aren’t you?”  
  
Taylor was. There was way less cleanup for oral sex, since she could just have whoever she was tending to finish in her mouth. And, if she was even a bit lucky, the pussy or cock she was tending to would taste good, and she would have a fun snack.  
  
Taylor wormed Zoe’s panties down her smooth, shaved legs. Even in the dim light, she could still make out her target. She licked her lips at the sight, hungering for the sweet honey she was going to get.  
  
Taylor leaned her head forward, running her tongue around, but not on, Mrs. Barnes pussy. The older woman gasped above her, her hand patting Taylor’s head through her skirt. Taylor giggled as she started to really go to work.  
  
Resting her hands on Zoe’s thighs for support, Taylor started licking and sucking and slurping, feeling great about herself all the while. And why wouldn’t she? She was making somebody else feel good, and what could be better than that?  
  
Zoe’s arousal started collecting on Taylor’s lips and tongue. It was a sweet, fruity flavor, as she worked at the wet lips and the stiff nub Taylor was slowly coaxing out from underneath the hood of flesh that was protecting it. And the warm, inner rush she got was just as good as actually giving out oral sex. She was helping someone, making them feel better. All the social and cultural lessons at school told Taylor what a good girl she was for doing that.  
  
Taylor’s own pussy was getting kind of wet. Wetter than normal, at least. Taylor was almost always at least a _little_ bit horny. But she was getting actually turned on now. She could feel her own arousal collecting in her folds as she licked and sucked at the pussy of a woman old enough to be her mother.  
  
But there was no time to masturbate right now. Anne would be back home soon, and she would want Taylor’s… help soon. Taylor had to make sure that Zoe was satisfied before then.  
  
And she was going to manage it, too. There was more and more arousal coming out of Mrs. Barnes, and Taylor was steadily taking care of it all. Taylor thought that if she ran her tongue right along _here_ , then-!  
  
“Oh, yes!” Mrs. Barnes cried out. “Do that again, Taylor!”  
  
Taylor did that again. She felt a warm glow inside of her for making Mrs. Barnes feel so good. And if she did it just a few more times, then she would get to see the look of blissful, wonderful contentment that Mrs. Barnes got after she came.  
  
Taylor’s tongue played with Zoe, sliding in between her lips and running along her clit. It was getting kind of hard to do so, though, with how much Zoe was moving around. Taylor had to guess where she was about to move next, and try to keep her tongue inside. It was a challenge, but Taylor had eaten out women in more challenging circumstances.  
  
For all that Mrs. Barnes couldn’t sit still, it was still a pleasure to eat her out. She was so appreciative of Taylor’s efforts, unlike some girls and teachers at Winslow. They were just so _used_ to getting or giving oral sex that it just didn’t seem to register how good it could be.  
  
But not with Zoe. Taylor always went away with a warm feeling of satisfaction inside her, knowing that she had done a good job, and that her work was appreciated. And that only spurred Taylor on more.  
  
Taylor was using her hands to hold Mrs. Barnes thighs apart, running her thumb in a circle over the older woman’s skin. Her tongue was alternating between playing with Zoe’s clit and entering into her folds, both actions making the older woman moan in pleasure. And every now and then, Taylor placed a kiss on Mrs. Barnes’ lips, leaving behind a faint impression of lipstick.  
  
Taylor was having to stop to swallow more and more often. Mrs. Barnes was getting _really_ wet, with plenty of arousal running out from her lips and onto and into Taylor. Taylor made sure to swallow what she could, though she knew that when she pulled away, her chin and lower face would be glistening with the older woman’s honey.  
  
“Taylor! Yes, Taylor, yes!”  
  
That probably meant that Mrs. Barnes was cumming. Then Taylor got confirmation as her mouth was flooded with even more arousal. She quickly swallowed all of it she could, throat working as she felt the semi-sweet liquid running down her throat into her stomach. Even in the dim light, Taylor could see Mrs. Barnes pussy opening and closing slightly, the lips quivering. Taylor smiled as she pulled away a bit. It was wonderful to be appreciated in such a visceral manner.  
  
“That was wonderful Taylor,” Mrs. Barnes said tiredly as Taylor crawled out from underneath her skirt. “It’s going to be a pity when we lose you.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Barnes,” Taylor said.  
  
She could easily understand why someone would like having her around more than Emma. Taylor wanted to think of herself as a good person, who always worked hard and tried to make other people happy. Not like some girls she could mention.  
  
Oh, and there was the incest. That could have been a problem, too.  
  
“I’m home!” A voice called out as the front door slammed open.  
  
Both Taylor and Mrs. Barnes turned to look, as Anne barreled into the room, carrying a severely plain brown bag over one shoulder. The college age girl turned to look at her mom, before giving Taylor a wide, open, honest smile. Taylor took a step back, suddenly feeling uneasy.  
  
“Hi, Mom! Hi, Taylor,” Anne said, looking like she was on top of the world.  
  
The three of them exchanged very small talk for a few minutes, before Anne grabbed Taylor and dragged her away. Taylor waved goodbye at Zoe as she was practically slung over Anne’s shoulder and taken upstairs to her room. Taylor wasn’t surprised. Anne had been very, _very_ excited to learn about Taylor coming to stay for a while.  
  
Taylor’s maid costume was thanks to Anne. She still didn’t know where the older girl had gotten it from. Or the sexy Alexandria costume, or the pirate wench costume, or the sexy mummy costume, or the other outfits Anne had produced, seemingly by magic. Taylor had to admit, she filled them out nicely, though. (Almost too nicely, for the mummy costume, until Anne had figured out how to stop the costume falling off if Taylor tried something extreme like walking.)  
  
“What do have for me today?” Taylor asked, half worried, half intrigued.  
  
“Chainmail bikini!” Anne said proudly, opening her bag and pulling out four triangles of linked metal.  
  
Taylor instinctively winced, covering the relevant parts of her body. She could easily imagine how cold, hard metal would feel, crushing her nipples in between the links. This was going to be a no-go, just like Anne’s attempt at a sexy asylum patient.  
  
“Nah, nah, don’t worry,” Anne said, handing the smaller set of triangles over to Taylor. “See? Not only is it plastic, there’s a bit of padding inside. I’ve been assured it’s very comfortable to wear. And,” Anne leered at Taylor’s body, “you’ll look great doing it.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Taylor said, running her fingers through the bra. It was a lot lighter than she thought it would be. “And what are _you_ going to be dressed up as?”  
  
“Princess, duh,” Anne said, pulling out a cheap, plastic crown. “You’re going to be my loyal retainer, who lets me do _anything_ to you.”  
  
Wow. That was really different from the time Taylor was the loyal maid, willing to do anything her mistress asked of her. Or the time Taylor was the two-bit crook (wearing half of an orange jumpsuit), willing to whatever it took for the DA to drop the charges. Or the time Taylor was a slutty schoolgirl (… a different _kind_ of slutty schoolgirl) willing to do whatever it took to bump her grade up.  
  
All of Anne’s imagination seemed to revolve around getting the costumes ready, and not at all to what to _do_ in the costumes. Taylor was about ready to start drafting some scenarios up herself, just to preserve her sanity.  
  
Still, until she had some actual ideas written up, she’d have to automatically go along with what she was told. So Taylor started fiddling with her maid costume, getting ready to dress up in yet another weird outfit. At least Anne was pretty good in bed.  
  
Taylor tugged the two sets of plastic triangles into place. The top set really didn’t cover much of her breasts. Mostly, it pushed her boobs together to show off all the cleavage she had. Luckily, it didn’t pinch her nipples, though Taylor wasn’t going to press that too hard.  
  
And the bottom set flapped around, brushing against her inner thighs as Taylor looked herself over. Unlike the drawings Taylor had seen, it didn’t somehow magically preserve her modesty, flashing her bare, wet pussy to Anne whenever she moved. Not that Taylor had a problem with that.  
  
“Now,” Anne said, adjusting the crown on her head and picking up a vibrator wand. “Let’s go have some _fun_.”  
  
Taylor nodded, trying to get into the proper mindset of, she glanced at her costume, a savage barbarian who probably couldn’t read. A savage barbarian who probably couldn’t read who was also unaccountably loyal to some spoiled princess. Right.  
  
“Hello, Princess Anne,” Taylor said, lowering her voice in the best growl she could manage. “I’m back from killing…” for all the stories she read, Taylor was suddenly blanking out on what warriors should be fighting, “goblins,” she continued after a far too long pause.  
  
Taylor felt like an idiot, doing this. It hadn’t been nearly as bad being the crook or the schoolgirl or anything. But pretending to be some kind of warrior in a completely undefined fantasy land? Taylor _really_ hoped Anne would never breathe a word of this to anyone.  
  
“Welcome back, Tanya the Black,” Anne said, lounging on her bed and running her eyes over Taylor’s bare legs and cleavage. “I’m so happy to see that you’ve returned safely.”  
  
For all that Anne couldn’t think of more than one real scenario to save her life, she was at least good at acting out that particular one. She was _reclining_ on her bed, looking like some Roman lady. Taylor felt, even under her annoyance and embarrassment, arousal starting to stir as she looked at Anne’s body.  
  
“But Tanya,” Anne continued, “where is your sword?”  
  
“My what?” Taylor asked, staring at Anne in confusion. “You didn’t give me a- oh.”  
  
Anne had reached back into the bag and threw something at Taylor. The younger girl caught it and looked down at it. Then she sighed.  
  
The thing was long and slender, all right. That was the extent of its resemblance to a sword, though. Taylor had only ever seen this in her textbooks, but she could still recognize a double ended dildo gag with a head harness when she saw one.  
  
“I look forward to seeing just how skillfully you can use your mighty blade,” Anne purred, rummaging around in her dresser drawer. “And I can show you how my royal wand works,” she added, bringing out her wand vibrator and flicking it on and off.  
  
The grin Anne had looking at Taylor sent a shiver down her spine.

  
*******

  
  
Two hours later, Taylor slowly walked out of Anne’s room. Her legs were widely spread, her pussy a bit sore and overstimulated from Princess Anne’s royal wand. And her mouth was aching a bit, from using her sword to satisfy Princess Anne. Taylor had gotten thoroughly acquainted with the dildo gag this afternoon, moving her head back and forth to fuck Anne’s folds. Somehow, the dildo on the inside of the gag, the one that went into Taylor’s mouth (and down her throat) had been even bigger the one Taylor had used to fuck Anne’s pussy. At least Anne hadn’t locked the harness in place around Taylor’s head, like the illustration in Taylor’s textbooks had shown. Her throat was still feeling raspy, though, and Taylor knew she wouldn’t be talking very loudly.  
  
Taylor’s neck was feeling kind of sore too, from pushing and pulling her head back and forth like that. She would have thought that her experience sucking cock would have gotten her used to that kind of movement, but apparently not. Oh well, now that Anne had that toy, Taylor was sure she would be using it again to satisfy the college girl again and again and again.  
  
Actually, Anne was still raring and ready to go, but Mr. Barnes had gotten home from work. And that meant it was time for Taylor to go take care of the last member of the household. Anne had tried to pout at losing her toy, but it was kind of hard to feel angry when you were still recovering from a steady stream of five orgasms in the past ten minutes.  
  
“Hello, Taylor,” Mr. Barnes said as Taylor trotted up to meet him. He smiled widely at the sight, to Taylor’s utter lack of surprise. She hadn’t had time to dress, so she was stark naked, without a stitch of clothing on besides her glasses. “How have you been?”  
  
“I’ve been good, Mr. Barnes,” Taylor said, coming to a stop in front of him. “And how about you?”  
  
“Actually, there’s a problem I want you to help me with,” Alan said, walking into the master bedroom. Taylor followed him, right on his heels.  
  
“Anything you want, sir,” Taylor said, meaning every word.  
  
“At my law firm,” Mr. Barnes said, sitting down on the bed and looking Taylor in the breast, “I work with Carol Dallon. Brandish?”  
  
Taylor nodded, recognizing the name of the famous, public, superhero. She hadn’t known that she and Mr. Barnes worked together. It must have happened after Emma, well, after.  
  
“Let me tell you, Taylor,” Alan said, loosening his tie, “It is a _challenge_ to keep my mind on work, seeing that sexy, sexy lady walking around. You have no idea how good a sensible suit and modest heels can look on a woman who’s the right type.”  
  
“Yes, sir?” Taylor asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
Okay, she knew where this was going. She just didn’t know if it was going to include her dressing up in as much white and orange as she could find before she either got fucked or gave Mr. Barnes a blowjob. Taylor had already worn five different outfits today, and she wasn’t _that_ wild about increasing that number, especially since Anne was probably going to grab her again after dinner.  
  
“I,” Mr. Barnes said, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out, “have been hard since lunch. I’m going to have to drain a gallon of cum inside of you before I can go be civil to my family.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor said happily. Oh, this should be good. And it looked like Mr. Barnes really was very hard, even with the good-morning blowjob Taylor had given him to wake him up this morning. “How would you like to fuck me?”  
  
“Just bend over the bed,” Alan said, standing up and gesturing.  
  
Taylor did just that, resting her upper body on the bed, her knees pressing against the thick carpet. She looked over her shoulder at Mr. Barnes as he stroked his cock, staring at her widely spread legs. And probably at the wet, spread lips in between her legs.  
  
Mr. Barnes seemed too pent up to do much foreplay. Or any foreplay at all, really. One second. Taylor didn’t feel anything except for the sheets and the carpet. The next, Alan was deep inside of her.  
  
Normally, if that had even been possible, it would have been painful. But Taylor was still so horny from her time with Anne, that Mr. Barnes dick slid into her as easy as anything. In fact, Taylor even came from it, moaning as she clutched at the bedsheets, her walls squeezing down around Alan’s shaft.  
  
“Fuckkkk, you’re so wet,” Mr. Barnes grunted, the tip of his cock kissing Taylor’s womb. “How can a schoolgirl like you take so much cock?”  
  
Taylor didn’t say anything, still gasping from the orgasm that had washed over her. Cock felt so good inside her, and she was feeling so sensitive that she was sure, no matter how on the edge Mr. Barnes was, she was going to cum several more times before he finished inside of her. She was glad she could be so much help to the oldest member of the Barnes family.  
  
Taylor groaned into the bedsheets as she felt Alan grab her ass. His fingers sank into her bubble butt, squeezing it as he slammed into her wet, spread pussy. God, she was turned on. It all felt so good, she needed to get fucked so hard. Taylor thought she was really, really close to consecutive orgasms, just going from one climax to the next without any stops.  
  
She had only managed that a time or two before, and it always felt so good when she did. It was like Taylor’s mind was slowly coming apart, unraveled by a string of orgasms. And after so long with Anne, and now with Alan fucking her, relieving the stress caused by a hot MILF, she could almost taste the orgasmic bliss.  
  
Taylor pushed back against Alan as much as she could, trying to get him even deeper inside of her. Cock was great, it was making her feel so good, and she wanted more of it. And Alan’s cock was rock hard. He must have been stewing in his lust all day, his dick getting more and more erect, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore and unleashed it on Taylor’s poor, defenseless pussy.  
  
“Fuck you, Carol,” Mr. Barnes muttered, “I ought to bend you over your desk and stick my cock right up your ass.”  
  
Taylor decided to go find (or have Anne find, more likely) a Brandish costume. If he wanted to fuck the famous superheroine that badly, then it was practically Taylor’s _duty_ to make that dream happen, as best as she could. And there was the illicit thrill of dressing up as someone Taylor might actually meet someday.  
  
Also, it would mean she would get fucked some more, and that was always worth doing. Taylor bit her lip as Alan continued to fuck her, his rock-hard cock spreading her walls apart, pounding back and forth inside of her. Taylor was just seconds away from her own orgasm, and there was no way Alan was going to stop now.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, Mr. Barnes!” Taylor cried out, closing her eyes and shivering on his bed as she came. She clawed at the sheets, feeling the pleasure rushing through her. “It’s good, you’re making me cum!”  
  
Taylor’s legs tensed up as she tightened down around Mr. Barnes. Spots danced in her eyes as she came, every sensation magnified. She could feel her breasts smushed up against the bed, Alan’s hands on her ass, kneading and squeezing it. And best of all, his thick, hard, twitching cock.  
  
Alan came inside his daughter’s former best friend. Taylor groaned, her face stretching in a wide, happy smile as she felt her pussy get covered with semen. Getting cum sprayed around inside of her always felt so good, like nothing else in the world. It was so hot inside of her, even hotter then Alan’s cock. She could feel it going deep, too, even deeper then his cock could reach. It was a good thing she was on birth control.  
  
Mr. Barnes grip tightened on Taylor’s ass for a minute. Then he stepped back, letting his cock slide out of Taylor’s pussy. She sighed, feeling some cum following his shaft. It looked like she wouldn’t be getting that chain of orgasms today. Oh well, there was always next time.  
  
“Thanks for that, Taylor,” Mr. Barnes said, sounding like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. “I needed that.”  
  
“Any time,” Taylor said, her voice still a bit shaky. “I’m always here to help.”  
  
And right now, her help would be cleaning the bedsheets after she drooled on them, Taylor thought. And cleaning herself up as well, wouldn’t do to leak cum onto the floor. And after that, going down for dinner. And maybe, if she had the time in between the two, getting dressed. But that was very much an optional objective. Especially since Anne would probably grab Taylor and dress her up anyways.  
  
Half an hour later, Taylor, still naked, sat down in Emma’s usual seat at the dinner table. Mrs. Barnes had made a wonderful looking meal, and Taylor was looking forward to trying it. But before that, she looked around at the rest of the household.  
  
She was sitting opposite Anne, who was leering at Taylor’s exposed tits like a wolf looking at raw meat. To her sides were the Barnes adults, who were mostly looking at each other, though they both also glanced at Taylor from time to time. And in the center, of course, there was all the food.  
  
“How was your day, dear?” Alan asked Zoe.  
  
That was the cue for a wide, free-ranging discussion to start, where at least two people were talking at once. It was quite the change from Taylor’s dinners with her dad, which tended to be pretty quiet and subdued. It was an interesting change of pace, and Taylor joined, talking about her day at Winslow North, in between conversations about law firms, colleges and social clubs.  
  
Taylor had used to be part of these conversations at least once every week, and she was surprised at how much she had missed them. It felt _nice_ to be part of a larger group, to talk when she wanted to talk, and when she wanted to be quiet, to not create an awkward silence. The fact that she was completely and utterly naked didn’t cause her a single moment’s discomfort as she chatted with three-quarters of the Barnes family.  
  
Dinner couldn’t last forever, of course. Eventually, all the left over food was put in the fridge, the table was washed and the dishes put into the dishwasher. And that just left two middle-aged adults, one college student, and one naked, horny teen who loved getting fucked and fucked and fucked.  
  
Anne, sadly, had homework to do, and went upstairs to work on it. But Alan and Zoe both had the evening free, free to do whatever they liked to a girl who was here, _supposed_ to be used in whatever way her hosts wanted to. Taylor wasn’t certain just how she had gotten so lucky.  
  
“How would you two like to fuck me tonight, Mr. Barnes, Mrs. Barnes?” Taylor asked happily, clapping her hands underneath her breasts and making them jiggle. “If you’re stuck for ideas, I have some things we can do.”  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure if they really knew just how many ideas Taylor _did_ have. She was an excellent student (unlike their younger daughter), and Winslow taught her so many things. Taylor was sure that she knew more fun ways to have sex then both of them combined. Even if most of those ways needed some toys, or a willingness to go outside.  
  
“I think I’m going to be pretty beat after we’re done,” Zoe said, running her eyes over Taylor’s curvy body. “Let’s go up to the bedroom and have sex there.”  
  
All three of them went upstairs, grabbing at each other as they went. Alan and Zoe were a lot more demanding in their groping of Taylor, smacking her ass or pinching her nipples. Taylor, on the other hand, did her best to make sure that Alan’s cock was hard and Zoe’s nipples were stiff, using all the care she was taught at school on them.  
  
As soon as they got into the master bedroom, Taylor started helping them strip. She was feeling pretty horny, and wanted to start having sex as soon as possible. Taylor was almost always feeling horny, of course, but now she was feeling horny because she knew she was about to get fucked soon. That was a completely different kind of being turned on.  
  
Taylor’s arousal had died down during dinner, for obvious reasons. Sure, she had been naked, but that wasn’t enough to keep her turned on. And she obviously wasn’t going to be masturbating, not when both she and everybody else were eating. So the arousal had died down to the lowest it ever got, a bubbling feeling in Taylor’s guts.  
  
And while it was quickly coming back, it still wasn’t the all-consuming _need_ to get fucked it could be. Taylor knew how awful and wonderful that need could be, to be aching, sweating with the urge to get fucked, and not to have the ability to make it happen. Maybe it was because Taylor was locked up in chastity. Maybe it was because she was supposed to be listening to someone.  
  
Whatever the cause, Taylor knew the wonderful torture it could be, and was so glad she wasn’t experiencing it tonight. By the time she got properly, desperately horny, she would be getting fucked, her pussy wrapped around Mr. Barnes cock.  
  
  
The three of them quickly fell into their favored position. Zoe was at the top of the bed, wrapping her hands around the bedposts behind her. Her legs were widely spread, letting Taylor lick and suck at her pussy once again. Taylor had never met anybody who enjoyed getting eaten out so much. It was practically all Taylor did with her, and she wondered how Alan had managed to knock her up twice. Unless Zoe was only interested in having a teenage girl eat her out, in which case, Emma better watch out once the exchange was over.  
  
Taylor’s head was down and her ass was up, in the middle of the bed. She was wiggling her rear from side to side, and her mouth was already pressed up against Zoe’s pussy. From lots of experience, she knew exactly what Zoe wanted from her lips and tongue. And Taylor knew what _she_ wanted too.  
  
And she got it. She could feel Alan’s hands on her hips, occasionally moving to grope her ass. And Taylor could also feel his cock, brushing against her cheeks. Taylor wondered if Mr. Barnes was going to try anal tonight. Not that Taylor had a problem with that, she had, after all, spent three hours today at school with a plug inside her. It would just be quite the change. Mr. Barnes _really_ liked fucking her pussy. Like, Taylor only gave him blowjobs if, for whatever reason, she couldn’t wrap her lower lips around his shaft.  
  
Taylor moaned into Zoe’s pussy as she felt Alan’s cock brush against her own pussy. Then he thrust forward, and Taylor was stuffed to the brim with the cock of her dad’s friend. It felt amazing.  
  
Taylor started to get fucked between the two of them, eating out Mrs. Barnes while Mr. Barnes fucked her. She reached underneath herself, playing with her breasts and pinching her nipples as she was sandwiched between the two older people. She loved doing this, and knew that the only way it could be better was if Anne was here, somehow. Taylor wasn’t certain how Anne could join in, since none of the Barnes liked incest, but Taylor would due her best to make it work. After all, as one of the very first girls for the ICO Project, it was on Taylor to make everyone in her assigned household feel as good as possible.  
  
But until that happened, Taylor just had to work on squeezing down as tight as she could on Alan’s shaft while her lips and chin got covered with Zoe’s arousal. And that was quite enough for her to do, frankly. Especially since she still had to play with her own breasts, fingers sinking into more flesh then she ever thought she would have and pinching her stiff nipples.  
  
Taylor pushed her hips back against Mr. Barnes, fucking herself even harder then he could manage. It felt wonderful, her inner walls getting split apart by the thick cock pounding inside her. Bolts of electricity were running through her as she ate out the wife and got fucked by the husband of the Barnes family.  
  
“How can someone who gets fucked so often still be so tight?” Alan asked musingly. “You get fucked by me or at school or wherever every single day, and you still squeeze down on me like a vise.”  
  
“Better then me?” Zoe asked, laughing. “I’m hurt.”  
  
“Love you, dear,” Alan said, leaning forward as Zoe did the same. With quite a bit of effort, the two of them kissed over Taylor’s body.  
  
Then they slumped backwards, so that they could better fuck the teen schoolgirl they almost owned. And that was quite alright with Taylor. She _needed_ to get fucked, to get stuffed with cock, to get used, to be in the middle of a threesome. Even after getting fucked by all three members of the Barnes house, Taylor was _still_ horny and needed cock.  
  
After all, she had gotten fucked at _all_ at school today. Sure, there had been the buttplug she had worn for a couple of periods, and Taylor had sucked off some teachers, but she had gotten anything inside her pussy all day except for her fingers. And that just wasn’t enough for Taylor. She had _needs_. Needs like getting fucked by a husband and wife, sandwiched between them as they both used her.  
  
Taylor licked at Zoe’s pussy, running her tongue over the wet folds. The older woman seemed just as wet as she had a few hours ago. And, Taylor hoped, she wouldn’t stop Taylor after just the first orgasm. Taylor enjoyed giving oral sex, and there was no way she could suck and fuck the same cock at once.  
  
And Taylor was getting fucked by the cock in question pretty well. Mr. Barnes felt amazing as he pounded into her, fingers tight on her hips as his cock went deep inside of her. He was even, somehow, reaching just a tiny fraction farther inside her then last time, when she had been bent over the bed. Mostly, that just meant he was hitting against the entrance to Taylor’s womb with even more force then before. It felt wonderful, the end of every stroke making Taylor moan into Mrs. Barnes pussy.  
  
Taylor thought she was going to cum soon. And she thought that more orgasms wouldn’t be far behind. She doubted she’d be getting the chain of climaxes she had almost gotten with Anne and Mr. Barnes, but she was _sure_ that she would still be getting several orgasms from the two adults today.  
  
Taylor ran her tongue around Zoe’s clit as she tightened down around the shaft inside her. She wished she had mastered the trick they were learning in school, where the girl could tighten down around the dick inside her in a rolling motion. It sounded so fun to do, but Taylor couldn’t get the smooth flow needed down. She hoped she learned it soon, so she could wow Mr. Barnes or whoever with her skill.  
  
The thought of getting to show off her talents like that was enough to push Taylor over the edge. She gasped into Mrs. Barnes pussy, short, sharp sounds, her body shaking as she quivered in climax. She tightened down around Mr. Barnes cock, milking it as pink pleasure ran up and down throughout her body. Taylor felt her cheeks redden, her entire body suddenly feeling wonderful through every hair and inch of skin.  
  
It took about half a minute for Taylor’s orgasm to roll through her. Then she collapsed, panting as Alan continued to fuck her. For that matter, Zoe was still grinding her hips against Taylor’s mouth and chin, trying to get some more stimulation for herself as Taylor came.  
  
Catching her breath, Taylor got back to work, licking and sucking at Zoe, while Alan continued to fuck her. She was intent on making both of them feel as good as they made her feel. She wouldn’t be a good member of the ICO Project if she didn’t, after all.  
  
“You look so cute, Taylor,” Zoe said. “I wish we could just keep you here forever.”  
  
“Emma might like having you around more, too,” Alan said, sending a shiver down Taylor’s back. “The two of you never spend time together anymore, do you?”  
  
Taylor wasn’t entirely sure how she thought about that. On the one, obvious hand, fuck Emma. Taylor wasn’t ever going to forgive or forget, even if Emma was doing a good enough job of ruining her body on her own that Taylor didn’t need to help. On the other hand, there could be the chance to watch Emma with her cock-sucking lips try to talk to her family, like Taylor had just an hour ago. Taylor liked to laugh, and that could be really funny.  
  
But maybe too mean. Taylor knew she was better then Emma or Sophia or Madison. And that meant being, you know, _better_ than them. Like not laughing in front of Emma’s face over how she looked liked a cow, a bimbo who wasn’t good for anything but taking cock.  
  
And Taylor was missing her dad. Being part of the ICO project was fun, but Taylor was also ready to go home, to sleep in her own bed, to read her own books, to just be _home_. It wasn’t too bad yet, the longing for home. Taylor had been away at summer camp for even longer then the ICO project was supposed to run, but, when it ended, there was going to some definite upsides to going back to Dad.  
  
Taylor certainly couldn’t tell Emma’s parents all of that. And she didn’t even want to explain the bits she _could_ explain, not while she was getting fucked. Maybe later, if they didn’t go right to sleep, Taylor could tell them that she wasn’t going to become their live-in sex toy and maid. Or maybe not.  
  
While she thought, Taylor squeezed down around Alan, trying to get his cum out. Taylor was looking forward to getting creampied, feeling the cum inside of her. She had been forced to clean herself out thoroughly before dinner, so that she didn’t leak cum onto the Barnes furniture. And now her pussy, while filled, was still feeling needy.  
  
Until that happened, Taylor decided to focus on getting fucked just as much as she could. And that really was quite a bit. As she felt her next orgasm rising up inside of her, Taylor smiled as she rubbed her face against Zoe’s crotch. Tonight was going to be wonderful, and she had every reason to think that the rest of the week would be just as good.

  
*******

  
And now it was the weekend. For the first time in a _very_ long time, Alan and Taylor’s dad were getting together. And at Taylor’s house, too. She came along, of course, happy for the chance to see her dad again. Emma would also be there. Well, you had to take the bad with the good, Taylor supposed.  
  
This outfit, for instance. The good was that it made Taylor look _very_ nice, with the long purple silk flowing over her body. Taylor had never thought she would end up in a harem dancer’s costume, the see-through cloth hinting at what she had to offer. The bad, though was that Anne had gotten _very_ scary when telling Taylor to bring it back in pristine condition, and that it could stain easily. Taylor had been worried about just sitting down in Mr. Barnes car, and as for the rest of the day? Yikes.  
  
The two of them came in through the front door, and Taylor could already hear the TV turned on. And when she turned the corner into the living room, Taylor saw something that wasn’t going to get broadcast on any kind of daytime TV.  
  
Taylor’s dad was sitting in his chair, looking towards Alan and Taylor. There was a large smile on his face as he waved at his friend and his daughter. But he didn’t stand up.  
  
It would be rather hard for him to do that, since Emma was giving him a titjob. Her fat udders were wrapped around Danny’s cock, burying his rod in between them. Even on the very bottom of the downstroke, Taylor couldn’t see a hint of her dad’s dick. Not that she wanted to!  
  
But she still didn’t like seeing Emma making her dad feel good, for reasons that were so obvious and justified Taylor wasn’t going to spend any amount of time thinking about them. And, for that matter, Taylor didn’t want to look at Emma’s overly curvy body, all that naked skin and her fat ass. Taylor was much better behaved, and she looked better for it.  
  
Emma turned to look at Alan and Taylor too. It was hard to tell what she was feeling, with her face the way it was now. Empty horniness made it hard to tell what thoughts were running behind the empty, attractive face.  
  
“I hope you’re not making a mess,” Taylor said, looking at Emma, and feeling a surge of vindictive joy surge through her. Was this what Emma felt like when she abused Taylor? But the difference was that Taylor had a reason to be concerned.  
  
Taylor had already thought that Emma looked like a cow. And her latest punishment mods hadn’t done a single thing to change that estimation for Taylor. After all, what else could you describe some girl whose breasts were constantly leaking milk as anything but a cow?  
  
Taylor didn’t know what Emma had done to get that modification, but she was sure her former friend deserved it. Of course, there were a few problems with Emma taking another step along her sure, steady course into becoming nothing more then a cow fit for breeding and milking.  
  
Namely, her being full of milk meant that her breasts _were full of milk_. Taylor knew what spoiled milk smelled like, and she didn’t want that scent filling her house because Emma was constantly leaking white milk out of her oversized breasts. She knew that Emma had to milk herself at the start and end of every school day (in front of class, with the pumps every teacher had.) And Taylor was sure that Emma’s udders didn’t stop making milk just because it was the weekend.  
  
It was probably too much to hope that Emma would keep up her pumping regime when school wasn’t in session. Taylor was sure that she must be filled up as she gave Danny a titfuck. Taylor wouldn’t be surprised at all if Emma was using her breast milk to provide lubrication.  
  
“Alan!”  
  
“Danny!” Mr. Barnes said just as cheerily. “It’s great to see you again.”  
  
“I know, right? It’s been too long since we’ve got together like this.”  
  
Taylor managed to keep herself from reacting to that, even when the adults weren’t looking at her. She _did_ react to the slap on her well-cushioned ass that Alan gave her as he walked past her. The lawyer glanced at her as he sat down on the couch.  
  
“How has my daughter been doing?” Danny asked. “And, uh, are those new clothes, Taylor?”  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure if she should respond. Yes, she had been addressed, but it was also while Alan could be talking. She decided to stay quiet.  
  
“Oh, yes, Anne has really been playing dress-up with Taylor,” Alan chuckled. “It’s practically a new outfit every day. And it’s been great having her over,” he added, reaching around Taylor to grope her ass as he talked to her father. “I’ve fucked her a couple of times every day, and the rest of the family does the same.”  
  
Taylor stood still, looking at her father (and Emma) as Alan groped her ass. He was staying outside her clothing, for now at least. His fingers sank down into her ass, kneading and squeezing as he talked.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t have believed how good she could be at sex, though. She knows how to give a blowjob, her pussy is as tight as anything, Taylor will let me do things to her I could never bring myself to ask my wife for. Don’t you, Taylor?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor responded immediately. “Anything you want, just let me know.”  
  
“Right now, I want a blowjob,” Alan said.  
  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor said, sinking to her knees in front of him. She was already fiddling with the button and zipper on his trousers. “Just a blowjob?”  
  
“To start out with, yeah,” Alan said, before turning to look at Danny. And also, coincidentally, his daughter, giving the older man a titjob. “So, Danny, how has life been treating you?”  
  
The two of them started talking, catching up on each other’s histories and remembering old times. Meanwhile, Emma gave Danny a titjob, while Taylor gave Alan a blowjob. The only thing that Taylor thought was wrong with all of this was Emma being there. Everything else was right and proper.  
  
Taylor did her best to shut out her dad and Emma. There was nothing going on over there that she wanted to know about, certainly not while she had a cock to tend to. Her first cock of the day, in fact. Mr. Barnes had refused to let Taylor suck him off first thing in the morning, saying he was saving himself for the meetup later today.  
  
Taylor was kind of surprised, given how much Mr. Barnes liked her pussy, that she wasn’t flatout getting screwed in front of her father. But maybe Mr. Barnes wanted to build up to it. Whatever his reasons were, they weren’t for Taylor to criticize, obviously.  
  
Instead, she focused on giving Mr. Barnes the very best blowjob she could. Taylor started bobbing her head and up down his shaft, feeling his cock fill her and start to push against the back of her mouth. She was going to deepthroat him, obviously. But she was going to work up to it.  
  
Right now, Taylor was still just going as far down as she could while still keeping Mr. Barnes inside her mouth. Her hand was wrapped around the bottom of his cock, pumping up and down and, quite often, mashing against her lips as she went down. Taylor wondered if she should start masturbating.  
  
She decided not to. When the adults decided it was time for her to feel good, they’d let her know. Until then, Taylor should focus on making sure that Mr. Barnes felt good. That was all just logic.  
  
And Taylor knew Mr. Barnes had to be feeling _very_ good. His cock was like an iron bar inside of Taylor’s mouth (and now her throat). Taylor hadn’t helped Mr. Barnes yesterday, either, and she had no idea just what he and Mrs. Barnes had gotten up to. She wondered if his balls had been properly drained.  
  
Well, if they hadn’t, then it was up to Taylor to make sure they were! And she was confident that she was up to the task. Certainly much better then Emma would be, after all. Taylor paid close attention in class, and she was certain that the skills she had learned would beat out Emma’s oversized lips any day of the week.  
  
Confident in her own abilities, Taylor started bobbing up and down on Alan’s cock even faster. Her face was screwed up in determination, wanting to get Mr. Barnes cum out as quickly as possible. Certainly before Emma did the same to Danny. Taylor was certain she could do it, even with Emma’s head start.  
  
The TV switched on. Taylor was a bit surprised, since the game wasn’t going to start for hours and hours yet. And her dad had never been one for the pre-game talk shows. Maybe he thought that was what you were supposed to do when hanging out with male friends. When they weren’t fucking each other’s daughters, at least.  
  
 _“S-H-E-L-T-E-R! Shelter!  
When those sirens sound,  
Let’s go underground!”_  
  
It had been ten years since Taylor had last watched that show and they hadn’t changed the song a bit. There was a click and the channel changed. Taylor didn’t look up, focusing on the blowjob. That was what was important here.  
  
“-pire Eighty Eight simply does not exist, viewers. It’s a lie spread by the globalist media to slander the legitimate-“  
  
This time, when Taylor heard the click of the remote, it was for the TV going off entirely. She was quite okay with that. It let her concentrate on the blowjob. Taylor had her priorities in order. And she knew Mr. Barnes liked her mouth, and that, sooner or later, he was going to cum, either on her face and glasses, or in her mouth.  
  
And Taylor was quite right to think that. After only a few minutes of fellatio, Mr. Barnes groaned, grabbing Taylor’s head. He pulled it forward, fully burying his cock in Taylor’s throat. Taylor closed her eyes, savoring every second of every sensation of it.  
  
Mr. Barnes cock twitched inside Taylor’s mouth, once, twice. Then he started to cum, pumping his semen down Taylor’s throat straight into her stomach. Taylor heard him sigh in relief as she felt the warmth settle in her stomach, the heat spreading out through all of her body.  
  
Taylor slowly pulled herself off of Alan’s cock, pausing to make sure she thoroughly cleaned him off, getting every bit of cum on the shaft and head. That was just common courtesy, obviously. Unless the lucky guy wanted to wipe himself clean on Taylor’s cheeks. That was also fully acceptable.  
  
Alan’s cock popped out from between Taylor’s lips, still semi-hard, though quickly softening. Taylor wished he took more of the stamina pills the school had given him. Just one fuck was rarely enough to satisfy her, and she hadn’t brought any sex toys with her.  
  
“That felt good. Great job, Taylor,” Mr. Barnes said, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “But, Danny,” Alan said, shifting his attention, “you haven’t cum yet? Emma was taking care of you before we even got here, wasn’t she?”  
  
“Um, well,” Danny said, sounding quite embarrassed. Taylor turned to look at him, and at Emma’s naked back, with her tits overflowing from the sides and her fat ass. “I was hoping to bring this up at another time, but it’s about your daughter.”  
  
Taylor’s ears perked up at that, and she gave her father her full attention.  
  
“Emma’s, she’s just too much for me to handle,” Danny said, sounding a bit guilty over it. “Not that she’s fat or anything,” he hastened to add, “there’s just so _much_ of her.” Danny ran his hand through his hair. “Those hips of hers are always knocking stuff off of tables, that ass of hers, well, its amazing to look at it, but I can’t bury myself balls deep inside of her. There’s too much butt in the way.”  
  
“And, well, there’s no easy way to say it.” Taylor didn’t think she could ever remember her dad looking quite so embarrassed. At least, not with the healthy heaping of arousal that was also mixed in. “But I haven’t understood a single thing Emma has said since she got here. Her lips are just too big.”  
  
Taylor didn’t think she was ever going to forget this. Whenever she was feeling down, or even just bored, she’d remember this. She wouldn’t ever have to say anything about it to Emma, not even breathe a word of it. She would just have to remember what her dad had said about Emma, and then compare it to her own body.  
  
Taylor couldn’t remember ever feeling quite this sublimely content in the past five years. It was wonderful. The only possible way it could be even better was if she could see Emma’s face as Taylor’s dad discussed her shortcomings with Emma’s father.  
  
“Ah, um,” Alan said, stammering for a minute. “I had no idea. Taylor has always been absolutely wonderful. Everything about her is just the right size. Her tits are big enough for me to fuck, and I can still cum on her face while buried in them.” His hand slid down Taylor’s face and neck and started to play with her breast. “Her ass jiggles wonderfully when she walks, and I, well, I can hilt myself inside her no problem, even when she’s facing away from me.” Alan sighed, and Taylor thought it was a happy sigh. “I can see what you mean about Emma’s lips. If I, and the rest of the family, hadn’t known her for so long, I doubt I could understand her either.”  
  
If Taylor had died at this very moment, she wouldn’t have had a single regret left in the world. This was better then she had ever let herself dream of. And, best of all, not only was her body proving to be superior to Emma’s, for the first time in forever, she was still being a better person then her former friend. After all, this was all other people saying these things, without a single hint of prompting from Taylor.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Taylor didn’t have anything that needed saying, and she just sat there, glancing in between the two fathers. She could tell when they both had the same idea at the same time.  
  
“You know,”  
  
“Why don’t-“  
  
Danny and Alan paused, looking at each other. They laughed. Danny motioned for Alan to continue speaking.  
  
“Why don’t we swap daughters for the day, Danny?” Alan said, glancing down at the two girls. “That’s perfectly alright under the ICO Project, right Taylor?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Taylor said, nodding. “Just so long as I come back with you at the end of it.”  
  
“That’s a great idea,” Danny said, pushing Emma back off of his cock. Taylor could see that he was still rock-hard as Emma was forced away. And that he was _way_ bigger then Taylor would have thought. He must have been taking those pills every day. “I’ve been missing having Taylor around, and it would be great to spend some more time with her.”  
  
Taylor smiled at that, feeling touched. She had been missing her dad as well. It would be nice to spend some time with him, even if this _really_ wasn’t what she had ever expected to do with him.  
  
“Say, how about we have some real fun?” Danny asked. “Emma, dear, get on your back and spread your legs.”  
  
Emma did so, and Taylor closely watched her. The blonde’s boobs shook as she lay down on the floor, and Taylor thought she could see a hint of resentment still in her widely-spaced, vacant eyes. But she also saw that Emma was really turned on, as was only right and proper.  
  
“Now, Taylor,” Danny said, looking at his daughter, “I want you to get into the 69 position with her. And then,” he turned his attention to Alan, “we can fuck our daughters while still getting licked by the other one.”  
  
“That,” Alan said, smiling widely, “is a brilliant idea. Taylor, do as your dad says.”  
  
As if Taylor needed to be told. She was quite glad for the chance to sit on top of Emma, and maybe accidently kick her in the side of the head. But first, she had to get naked.  
  
Taylor started tugging at the dancing costume, fingers fiddling with the purple collar around her neck. She quickly hopped out of the costume, semi-neatly folding it and putting it to one side. It was time to get fucked, and Taylor was still flying high, riding the wonderful, wonderful compliments she had gotten.  
  
Taylor paused a moment, letting her dad admire her naked body. She smiled as he so obviously liked what he saw. Then she went over and laid down on top of Emma, wiggling a bit to make sure she got comfortable.  
  
It was honestly kind of odd, laying on top of Emma. Or of anyone who was so busty. Taylor could feel Emma’s bobs pressing against her stomach, and looked down at Emma’s shaved, wet crotch. She supposed she ought to take care of Emma.  
  
Taylor leaned her head forward and started licking. Emma tasted sweet, even better then Zoe or Anne. Emma didn’t return the favor, and just let Taylor’s arousal drip down from her folds and splash onto her face.  
  
Taylor hadn’t given Emma much oral attention when she felt Danny grab her rear. Taylor lifted her head up to look over her shoulder and smile at her dad. Her smile only grew wider as she imagined that thick dick he was sporting entering her.  
  
Taylor was more then ready to get fucked by her dad. Or anyone, really. There had just been the vibrator for five minutes this morning in between getting ready to go. That _really_ wasn’t enough, and all it had done was put Taylor on the edge.  
  
Danny obviously knew what girls who went to Winslow North needed, and didn’t waste anytime on foreplay. A single finger to confirm that Taylor’s pussy was wet and her lips were parted was all he needed before he slid into Taylor.  
  
Taylor gasped, feeling her father fucking her. He was big, so much bigger then Mr. Barnes. Not as big as some of Anne’s toys, but this was a _real_ cock, not just some dildo. It felt so, so much better, and Taylor whined in satisfaction as she started to get fucked.  
  
“Oh _God_ , that feels good,” Danny said, one hand on Taylor’s hip and the other playing with her ass. “You’re so _tight_ , Taylor.”  
  
In front of her, Alan was getting ready to fuck his own daughter. Taylor watched, her eyes closely studying Emma’s pussy as her father slid his dick into her soaking cunt. While Emma’s fat ass may have gotten in the way for anal, there was nothing stopping Alan from entering Emma’s pussy easily.  
  
Both of the fathers steadily slid in, deeper and deeper, until they couldn’t go any further in. For Alan and Emma, that meant that he was hilted inside of her, his dick completely buried. Taylor still licked at Emma’s clit, her tongue just barely able to reach. Just because she hated Emma’s guts didn’t mean that she could stop doing her job.  
  
For Danny and Taylor, it meant that his dick was firmly pressed against the entrance to Taylor’s womb. He just couldn’t get any further inside, with a few inches still sticking out. Taylor felt bad about that, and wished he would fuck her ass instead. That way, Danny could be certain that all of his length would get buried inside his daughter. On the plus side, having his dick knock against her womb made Taylor feel _really_ good.  
  
Danny and Alan started really fucking Taylor and Emma, slamming into them. Taylor loved it, feeling her dad’s thick cock stretching her out with every thrust. And the _heat_ from it! It felt wonderful. Taylor would bet that the cum that had been building up ever since Emma’s unsatisfactory blowjob would be hot too. And there should be so much of it, if her dad had been taking the pills.  
  
Taylor, and, to a lesser extent, Emma, did their part to help out each other. Taylor licked at Emma’s clit and Alan’s dick, as much as she could at least. He was moving pretty fast!  
  
Emma, meanwhile, spent a lot less time tending to Taylor’s pussy. Taylor hoped that meant that she was taking care of her father’s balls.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t all work. Getting fucked like this felt _good_ and Taylor took a chance to properly enjoy it. She could feel the lust running around inside of her, quickly building and building as Danny slammed in and out of her. She thought she was going to cum soon, and that it was going to feel _great_.  
  
“Come on, Dad,” Taylor urged, not looking up from tending to the Barnes’. “Fuck me, fuck my pussy, come on!”  
  
Taylor needed her dad to fuck her. And not just because he had a huge dick. It was because he was her dad, and Taylor loved him, and loved making him feel good.  
  
The thought of her and her dad spending even more time together like this pushed Taylor over the edge into an orgasm. She shuddered on top of Emma, still impaled on Danny’s cock as she came. She gasped for breath, the air ragged in her lungs as she squeezed down around Danny’s huge shaft.  
  
It felt wonderful. Taylor didn’t want it to ever end, to just keep on feeling this close to her dad forever. A blissful smile appeared on her face as she came.  
  
And when she came down from the high, Taylor was still getting fucked. That felt wonderful, too.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Taylor said quietly, not feeling quite up for a full-fledged discussion right now. “Thank you for making me feel so good.”  
  
“Anything for you, Taylor,” Danny said, affectionately patting Taylor’s ass. “Anything for you.”  
  
Still smiling widely, Taylor looked down at Emma’s pussy. She could see the streaks of arousal on Alan’s cock as he pounded in and out of his daughter. He looked like he was having fun. And even with all of Emma’s mods, there was no way she could be _this_ wet and not feeling great as well.  
  
Taylor was also starting to feel something on her stomach. A moment’s thought told her what it was. Either Emma really hadn’t been milked today, or she was so productive that she was starting to leak again. Either way, there was some warm milk getting spread across two patches of Taylor’s stomach, getting pushed out of Emma’s breasts.  
  
That would be something to take care of later, Taylor thought. Luckily, the floor in this room was wood, easy to clean up. Not that Taylor planned to be the one doing the cleaning, of course.  
  
“Mmm! Mmmph! Mm mm mm!”  
  
Just like Taylor, Emma came before her dad did. Unlike Taylor, nobody could tell what exactly Emma was saying when she came. Even if her lips had been small enough to talk with, her face was still pressed up against Taylor’s crotch and Danny’s dick. All Taylor got was some vibrations as Emma moaned out her orgasm against the Heberts.  
  
Taylor _could_ see the arousal leaking out of Emma’s pussy, though. It was actually a new experience for her, being far enough away from a girl’s pussy when she came to watch the flow of arousal. Taylor could see the clear liquid dribbling out of Emma’s lips, and it getting spread around by Alan’s cock.  
  
It was fun to watch, and Taylor wished Alan wasn’t moving so fast that there was no way for her to get a lick in. At least she was feeling pretty good all by herself. Her dad was really spreading her out, her wet walls getting wrapped around his thick dick. Taylor thought she just might manage it today, get the continuous string of orgasms she had been longing for.  
  
Turned on by the thought, Taylor started rocking back and forth, humping her hips against her father. His cock slammed into her, making lewd, wet sounds as he fucked his daughter. It was wonderful, it was making Taylor feel so, so good.  
  
“You know, Danny,” Alan said, grunting slightly as he slammed into Emma’s cunt, “I’m not having any problems with Emma. She seems to have just the right proportions, in this position at least. I can reach all the way inside her, and she’s clinging to me like a limpet.”  
  
“Yeah, if you can get the right position, she can be a treat,” Danny conceded. “But there’s so many other ways to fuck her, and she’s so big she gets in the way of some of them. If you want to bend her over the couch once we’re done here, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”  
  
“I just may have to do that,” Alan said musingly. “The form that explained Emma’s punishment mods said that her rear turns red really easily if you spank her. I haven’t had a reason to test that out on Taylor, and I’d like to see what it looks like.”  
  
“Oh, it’s quite the sight,” Danny said, chuckling as he fucked Taylor. “First day here, I had to punish Emma for, well, it doesn’t matter. It only took ten swats for her rear to be glowing like a stop light.”  
  
The two men laughed, and Taylor smiled. She wouldn’t mind listening to some more stories of Emma being bad and getting punished. Even though, of course, she wouldn’t prompt her dad to share them, she _loved_ listening to them. It was just as fun as watching Emma get led out from the clinic doors, with a brand-new set of lips or tits or whatever her punishment had been.  
  
There was a lovely warm feeling inside Taylor as she pushed back against her dad. She felt another orgasm coming on. And she thought it would be right as her dad came, too.  
  
It was, in fact. Just as Danny’s cock started to twitch and pulse inside of Taylor, she came. She clamped down hard on his shaft, squeezing it for all that she was worth. And then Danny came, pumping cum into her that had been built up over the past hour or so.  
  
It felt _wonderful_. Taylor lost the ability to speak, feeling her walls get covered with sticky, hot semen. Her hands beat at Emma’s thighs as she felt her father pump gallon after gallon of cum into her. Her eyes rolled up in her sockets, bursts of light going off as she came while getting creampied.  
  
It was so, so wonderful, and Taylor didn’t want it to ever stop. She could feel the cum spurting into her womb, bathing her eggs with her father’s cum. She hoped that the birth control she was on was still working. She could feel more cum trickling out of her pussy and dropping down onto Emma’s face. Into her open mouth or onto her made-up cheeks, either was fine with Taylor.  
  
The warmth inside her pussy mixed with Taylor’s arousal and the cum still in her stomach. It spread through her, fast on the heels of her own arousal, filling up every inch of her body. Taylor sighed in happiness, feeling better then she would have ever thought possible.  
  
“Oh God, that felt good,” Danny said, sighing with happiness. His cock was still as hard as iron inside Taylor, and he didn’t give any sign that he was going to pull out. “I needed that.”  
  
“Thank you, Dad,” Taylor said, pulling her mouth away from Emma and Alan. “I’m super glad I could help you out!”  
  
Taylor meant every word she said, of course. Why shouldn’t she want to make her father feel good? And that she was feeling good at the same time just made everything so much better.  
  
“How about you, Alan?” Danny asked. “How’s Emma treating you?”  
  
“Almost! There!” Mr. Barnes grunted, furiously fucking his daughter. “I just need a bit- longer!”  
  
He came even before he could finish the sentence. Taylor watched, delighted as Alan thrust his hips as far forward as he could go, burying himself inside his daughter. He held himself there for a few seconds, and then white cum started dribbling out around his cock.  
  
Taylor could hear Emma moaning, even if she couldn’t tell if the blonde was trying to speak, or just generally moaning like the slut she was. Either way, she could tell that the youngest Barnes was enjoying herself. And now the big question. What position were the adults going to put their daughters in next?  
  
“How did that feel?” Danny asked, reaching over to pat Alan on the arm.  
  
“Wonderful,” Alan said. “Fatherly pride makes me say that she’s better then Taylor is but,” Taylor saw him wink at Danny, “it’s a close thing.”  
  
Taylor smiled as the adults chuckled. She could read the compliment in there, that any objective observer would say she was better in bed. Heck, Taylor was willing to work at it today to show that even someone blinded by familial affection would choose her as the better fuck.  
  
“What do you want to do next?” Danny asked as he pulled himself out of Taylor’s pussy. There was a wet sound, and Taylor realized her father was getting a blowjob from Emma as he talked. “The game should be starting soon.”  
  
“Forget the game,” Alan said. “There’s always another game, and between better teams. But how often does something like this happen?” He patted Taylor’s head.  
  
“Alright,” Danny agreed. “So how do you want to fuck them next? And that is okay with you girls, right?”  
  
“Yes, Dad,” Taylor said instantly, nodding her head.  
  
“Yeffth, thir,” Emma said, enunciating as clearly as she could.  
  
“Sounds good,” Danny said. “It’s, wow, it’s almost lunch time. Taylor, would you mind getting the pizza out of the oven? I want to show Alan how red Emma’s ass can get.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Taylor said, instantly and brightly.  
  
She quickly scrambled off of Emma, feeling the cum inside her. Taylor paused for a moment, letting most of the cum that was going to flow out of her drop onto Emma’s face. Then she quickly hurried into the kitchen, the slippers of the dancing costume pounding against the floor. There was no way she was going to pass up the chance to watch this. Getting the pizza out and some plates and napkins would take a minute, at most. And Taylor was certain it would take even someone with Emma’s modifications longer than that to start showing off her red ass.  
  
Once she was in the kitchen, Taylor’s gaze whipped between the slowly decreasing timer and the living room. She could see Emma, bent over the arm of the couch and looking at Taylor. And she could see Mr. Barnes and her dad standing behind Emma. Danny was pointing at Emma’s large ass, easily visible even from another room, even from this angle.  
  
Then Alan raised his hand up and swung it down. Taylor smiled as the sound carried to her, and as Emma winced. She didn’t get to see the next blow, though, as the oven timer rang.  
  
All four of them ate quickly, Emma much slower then the rest. For some reason, she seemed kind of uncomfortable in her chair, shifting from side to side. Taylor ate the quickest of them all, though, gobbling her slices down, and ready for something else to fill her mouth up.  
  
A mere two orgasms weren’t enough for Taylor. She wanted, _needed_ more, and she was certain that the adults would be able to give it to her. And then they were up from the table, and Taylor was sandwiched in between the two of them as they walked back into the living room.

  
*******

  
The sun was setting outside. Danny and Alan were sitting on the couch and on a chair. Taylor was slowly running her hand over her breast. And Emma was flat on the floor, her widely spread legs showing the cum dripping out of her pussy.  
  
“Today was amazing,” Alan said, slumping down on the couch. “I can’t recall the last time I fucked this hard for this long.”  
  
“It was, wasn’t it?” Danny agreed, tossing him a can of beer. He sighed happily. “But as fun as it was, there was still something…”  
  
“I know what you mean,” Alan said. “I think I’m ready to have Emma come back home. And you want Taylor?”  
  
“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Danny said, nodding as he sipped his beer. “How about it, sport?” he asked Taylor. “Want to come with me and talk to that counselor on Monday about getting you assigned back here?”  
  
Taylor craned her head to look at her father. Her position on the floor wasn’t terribly comfortable, but it was the best she could manage. She was _beat_ , feeling like she had been fucked absolutely limped. And she had! Danny and Alan had teamed up to fuck her a couple of times, and even when they hadn’t, at least _one_ of them was probably screwing her.  
  
Emma, on the other hand, had been a lot more decorative then Taylor was. She had been left to finger herself as her dad and Danny fucked Taylor into a multi-orgasmic mess. That had felt good for Taylor, though not nearly as good as the cocks pounding into her, the cum covering her, or the orgasms she got from the whole deal.  
  
Taylor could still feel the cum on her face. Danny and Alan had finished by getting a double blowjob from her, and then, once they were about to cum, pulling out. Every drop of cum they had left ended on Taylor’s face, spread around her cheeks and chin and forehead as she had masturbated.  
  
Taylor had only lasted for a few seconds after she got bukkaked. She had cum, clenching down around her fingers. And then she had fallen backwards, thoroughly, utterly satisfied. And drained of energy. Taylor didn’t think that she could so much as lift a single finger after everything she had went through.  
  
But she would have to engage her mind, at least. She had been asked a question, which meant she had to give an answer. And what _was_ her answer?  
  
Taylor thought it over as quickly as she could, her brain feeling like it was moving through mud. But, in the end, the answer was fairly simple.  
  
“Yeah, I’d love that, Dad,” Taylor said quietly, not up to talking in a loud voice. She smiled. “That would be really, really fun.”  
  
“And even if they don’t,” Alan chimed in, “there’s no reason we can’t just switch on the weekends. Right, Emma?”  
  
Emma didn’t speak. Instead, she just vigorously nodded her head up and down, her pigtails bouncing. She was sitting off to one side, and was a lot cleaner then Taylor was. Less cum on her, fewer strands of hair stuck to her forehead… And a lot less satisfied. Taylor knew that even Emma’s oversexed body hadn’t been fucked hard enough to make her feel as good as Taylor was.  
  
Taylor smiled as she let her head slump back to the floor. Today would have been wonderful even without the news that she would be staying at home, certainly for the weekend, and possibly for a lot longer. She had gotten so thoroughly fucked she couldn’t believe it, she had been elevated above Emma… It was good, better then anything Taylor could think of.  
  
Taylor knew she needed to do something really nice for the staff at Winslow North, for setting her up with this great opportunity.

  
*******

  
  
Mister Mind clasped her fingers together as she smiled widely. This was going even better then she had dared hope. When she first traveled back to 2011 Earth Bet, she had been _worried_. There were all those stories about the dangers and glories of old, and Mister Mind knew that she could very easily end up dead, even with all the equipment and tools she had brought back.  
  
But it was all worth it. For the goal she had in mind, almost _anything_ would be worth it. And it was all going perfectly.  
  
Mister Mind stared at the screen, watching the display of the infamous Taylor Hebert. The chance to make porn videos of some of history’s most notorious figures had been too good to pass up. And it had worked so well, without anyone asking why the school district had changed so much, or even noticing the cameras Mister Mind had scattered around to watch Kephri, with her proper porn star proportions getting fucked.  
  
Mister Mind thought that she had enough material for a complete series, all of Kephri. The co-villain of the Golden Morning getting gangbanged, giving out blowjobs, getting fucked by her parents, doing roleplay… Mister Mind couldn’t believe how much material the teen had given her.  
  
And Mister Mind wasn’t done yet! She still had a list as long as her arm of the porn series she wanted to make. Narwhal and her quasi-exhibitionism becoming full fledged public nudity, New Wave becoming even closer as (two sets of ) family and, vindicating the stories Mister Mind had written when she was young, making Alexandria and Contessa a couple. Not just a couple, of course, but a full-fledged lesbian series, with several hours of footage.  
  
Mister Mind felt some evil laughter welling up inside of her as she thought of all the wonderful pornography she would be making. And all of it involving the real people, straight out of the history texts. She was going to be so famous for her contributions.  
  
Now the only question was if she should keep focusing on Kephri, or go start on her next project.  


* * *


End file.
